


devil in me (i dont wanna wake it up)

by gypsywillows



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Comeplay, Crying, Deepthroating, Demon Powers, Demonic Possession, Demons, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Hair Pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Succubi & Incubi, Supernatural Elements, Unsafe Sex, dom!ashton, versatile!ashton, versatile!calum, versatile!luke, versatile!michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsywillows/pseuds/gypsywillows
Summary: Ashton really shouldn't have tried to summon a demon, but it wasn't like he intended on becoming one himself.or, Andy convinces Ashton to try summoning a demon with him, and they think it doesn't work, until it does.





	1. blood, sweat, and tears

**Author's Note:**

> i've maybe only seen one fic to exist where one of the boys is an incubus, so here's another one  
> this is pure filth  
> for reference, ashton has powers similar to bo from the show 'lost girl'  
> also i did limited research into how to summon a demon, so this story is extremely inaccurate, dont take it seriously please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ashton becomes an incubus after a demon summoning gone wrong, and maybe he seduces luke by accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo this fic is pure filth and smut. but hey at least there's plot.

It was fine for a while.

5 Seconds of Summer was on tour in North America, and there was one night where Andy came up to Ashton after a show asking if he wanted to try something cool. Ashton thought maybe he was talking about doing drugs or some kind of weird experimental thing, but Ashton totally didn't expect Andy to ask if he wanted to summon a demon.

"I don't know, I've just been looking on the Internet and it all seems so interesting, you know? I wanna see if it'll work," Andy told him. "Plus, you're the one who's most likely to agree, so are you in?"

It was true; Ashton didn't believe in the occult. He didn't believe in ghosts or aliens or _demons_ so that was why Andy said he'd be the most likely to agree. Luke, Calum, and Michael were all off doing their own thing anyway, so it couldn't hurt to try, especially since he didn't believe.

He shrugged, "Sure, why not? What do we need?"

Andy's grin widened. "I already have all the stuff. I'll just need to set it all up once we get back to the hotel, and then we can start the ritual. Although, we may or may not need a drop of our blood."

Ashton raised an eyebrow. "Would sweat work? At least I wouldn't have to prick myself with a pin to get some of that."

"Probably," Andy said hesitantly. "Yeah, I think it would."

-

Sure enough, when they got back to the hotel, Andy had a bunch of candles laid out on the dining table, an oversized sheet of paper, and red paint. The paper itself tinted yellow and it looked burned around the edges, and Ashton wondered where and when the hell Andy was able to obtain all these items. "Alright," Andy said, closing and locking the door behind them. "Gotta get all this shit set up, and we should be good to go."

Andy grabbed the unlit candles off the table and started arranging them in a circle. In the center of the circle, he placed the large sheet of paper. "What exactly are you doing?" Ashton asked as Andy grabbed the container of red paint.

"I have to draw the summoning symbol," Andy replied casually, pulling up an image of the symbol on his phone. "Then, we drop our blood, or in your case, sweat, into the center of the symbol, and there's a spell we have to cast, and then we should be in business." Andy had begun carefully drawing a replica of the symbol on the paper. "I got all this shit from a witchcraft store down the road. Can you believe there's something like that so close to here?"

Ashton scoffed. "I believe it; I just can't believe they still have business."

Andy finished up the last of the symbol. To Ashton it just looked like some kind of demonic mandala. At the very center of the symbol was a tiny circle, where he assumed his sweat and Andy's blood would go. Andy had begun lighting each of the candles. "Sit inside the circle of candles. I'll handle the spell." Ashton did as he was told, stepping over the candles and sitting cross-legged on the hotel room carpet. He sure hoped that the room wouldn't catch fire.

Andy went and shut off all other lights in the room and closed the window curtains. There was no light besides the ominous circle of lit candles, and it honestly sent a shiver down Ashton's spine. Andy took his seat directly across from Ashton, pulling out a pin from his pocket. "Okay, I'm going to nick the skin on my thumb and press my blood onto the symbol. You have enough sweat on you?" he asked.

Ashton took his forefinger and middle finger and wiped his forehead. Drumming was quite the sweaty activity, and even being in the air conditioned van wasn't enough to remove all the sweat from his body. "Yup, got some right here."

"Okay, so, we need to press our, uh, fluids, into the symbol at the same time," Andy said, pressing the pin into his thumb. Ashton could see that he didn't even wince. Soon enough, a drop of blood appeared on the tip of his thumb. "Ready?" he asked.

Ashton nodded, and the two men pressed their fingers into the center of the symbol, letting the blood and sweat soak into the special paper. "Keep your fingers there," Andy instructed, and Ashton did as he was told. "Close your eyes," Andy said, and Ashton did so.

Andy began reciting a spell in some foreign language that Ashton didn't understand. He had no idea how long Andy had been planning this, because he knew the spell word for word as if he spent days memorizing it. Ashton kept a steady breathing pattern, although he could feel his pulse begin to race. The hairs on his arms and back stood on end as Andy recited the spell. Ashton didn't feel anything besides a slight hot flash, which was over as soon as it came. It was probably due to the uneasiness of the situation. He didn't believe in demons. There was no way anything was going to happen.

There was a long pause after the incantation was over. None of the candles blew out. There was no chilly breeze. There were no slamming cabinets or running faucets. There was _nothing._ Ashton chuckled internally as he heard Andy groan in frustration.

"Well that was a fuckin' huge waste of time," the photographer said, removing his thumb from the center of the symbol. There was a minuscule pool of blood where his thumb was. Ashton followed suit, lifting his fingers from the symbol. He glanced around the room, trying to see if there were any physical changes to the environment, and alas, there were none.

Andy had gotten up and opened the curtains and window back up, revealing the city lights. "This is some fucking bullshit, can't believe I spent a week researching all of this." He turned on the light and began blowing out all the candles, fanning the wisps of smoke outside into the cool night. "Should've known. You're right, Irwin, the occult is bullshit."

This time Ashton did chuckle aloud, standing up and wiping the rest of the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. "Dude, anyone in their right mind agrees that the occult is bullshit." Andy pouted and Ashton shot him a quick grin before heading back to his own room.

-

It was fine for about two days.

Ever since that weird ritual Andy coaxed Ashton into doing, Ashton began feeling weird. He wasn't getting sick, at least, he didn't think he was. His body was tired, more so than usual after drumming for an hour. He was eating and drinking normally, even eating healthy since they had hired a personal trainer. He wasn't stuffy, his throat was fine, but his body felt _weird._ He didn't know how else to describe it.

It wasn't painful. He didn't have headaches or muscle pains or any symptoms resembling a physical illness. He did notice a decrease in his energy level, no matter how much sleep he got (which wasn't a lot to begin with). After two days, his health really started to decline, and his bandmates took notice because he was too tired to _eat._

They were eating breakfast at the hotel restaurant, and Ashton sat there, staring at his black coffee before Calum's fingers snapped in his face. "Hello, earth to Ashton?" the bassist said. Ashton turned his head to meet Calum's concerned gaze. "What's wrong?"

"Just been feeling a bit tired is all," Ashton replied, his head turning back to staring down at his coffee. Calum exchanged nervous glances with the rest of the band members. Michael only shrugged.

When the food arrived, Ashton's cup of coffee was moved aside and a hearty plate of breakfast food was thrust in front of his eyes. He continued to hold his stare, his eyes unmoving. His stomach felt like it was being twisted into knots. It wasn't normal, and he knew it. Normally he'd be scarfing down this plate, but in the end he ended up pushing it away.

"Dude, are you okay?" Luke asked with a mouthful of breakfast. "This isn't like you at all."

Ashton stared up at Luke when he noticed something that had never happened before. He caught Luke's blue eyes, a deep blue that seemed to glow more than ever before. He could hear a pulse in his head, but it didn't sound like his own. He could feel his heart racing, but the pulse he heard was calm, steady. He realized that he was hearing _Luke's_ pulse; that was the only explanation. He heard the mix of his pulse and Luke's, creating a beat that drove him _insane,_ and all of a sudden he was hungry, but he didn't want food.

He wanted _Luke._ His bandmate, his friend who he'd known for years. He wanted to ravish him right then and there, in front of his other bandmates. Ashton found himself gripping onto his thigh so hard that there would probably be bruises there later. His dick twitched in his pants and he clenched his jaw.

"Ash?" Luke said. His voice seemed to echo in Ashton's head, and when Ashton caught Luke's eyes again, there was something else he saw.

A yellow light, seeming to radiate off of Luke's body. It was very subtle, but it was there. Kind of like an aura, but Ashton had no idea what he was seeing. Then there was a scent, sweet like sugar and candy, and Ashton felt his heart beating faster and faster. The scent got stronger, and Ashton was getting drunk off of it, his head lulling to the side. His eyes had fluttered shut without him noticing. only to fly open when he felt hands on his shoulders.

"Ashton!" It was Calum this time, shaking Ashton out of his trance. Ashton blinked hard. The yellow light, aura, whatever it was, had disappeared from around Luke's body. The scent had disappeared as well. In front of Ashton was the same old Luke he knew and loved. "What the hell? What's going on?" Calum asked, his tone laced with worry.

Ashton took a deep breath and stood up abruptly. "I'll be in my room. Let me know when we're heading out." He said nothing else and didn't look back as he stormed back up to his room. He locked the door, not wanting anyone to see him in this strange state of being. He collapsed on the bed, thinking that the feeling might go away if he slept a little more, but even though his body was exhausted, his eyes and mind were restless.

Needless to say, he didn't sleep.

-

Somehow, Ashton managed to scrape up enough energy to carry on with the show. Maybe it was the lack of adrenaline in the morning that wore him out, but once he was back on stage, he felt like his old self again.

That is, until he started seeing the light again.

This time, light was radiating off of all three of his bandmates. They were all the same color, a vivid green, and though it was distracting, Ashton knew he had to keep drumming. Luckily, he didn't hear anybody's pulse except for his own.

There was a break in the show where the boys took the time to talk to the fans. Ashton sat back and let Luke and Michael handle this part, but the familiar feeling returned when he heard Luke's voice in the microphone.

"I just wanna thank you all so much for coming out here. It really means the world to us, thank you so so much." Luke panted a couple times in between words due to having just finished a song. There was a rasp in Luke's voice, one that Ashton definitely noticed before, but for some reason, it was even more noticeable. Ashton didn't hear Luke's pulse this time, but rather, he heard every dip, every spike in Luke's voice as he spoke to the fans.

The same went for Michael and Calum.

Where Luke's voice was like a present on Christmas morning, Michael's was the ocean during low tide, and Calum's was skates gliding on freshly cleaned ice.

The rest of the show was torture. Somehow he was able to keep up drumming, but as the rest of them sang, all he could do was think about this strange _lust_ he felt. He knew none of their voices had changed, but it was like they were _enhanced._ At the end of the show, the bright green light had dimmed down to a baby blue as the band took their ending bow.

And as they were walking off stage, Ashton found himself hurrying to avoid his bandmates; he didn't want to be around them knowing that they were making him hard on stage, that their voices were driving him mad, that their bodies radiated some strange light that he couldn't explain, that they were making him feel _hungry_ and _impulsive._ He got an Uber back to the hotel (despite knowing he'd get in a lot of trouble with security). He practically ran straight to his room, slammed the door behind him, and collapsed onto his bed.

The one mistake he made was that he forgot to lock it.

-

Ashton didn't know how much time had passed before there was a knock at his door. "Ash? It's Luke. Can I come in please?" Ashton managed a "yes" and Luke opened the door slowly and quietly before stepping in, unsure of Ashton's whereabouts.

"You took off so suddenly. Everyone's worried about you," Luke said, shutting and locking the door behind him. He approached Ashton carefully, who had his hands in his hair, curled up in a ball on the hotel bed. "You've been acting really weird lately. You know you can tell us what's going on, right?"

Ashton didn't look up at Luke because the pulse was there again, it was Luke's and it was _deafening_. He knew that if he looked up into Luke's blue eyes that he wouldn't be able to control himself, that he would probably do something he would regret. So he kept his hands in his hair, his fingers pressed into his skull, trying to control every ounce of lust that flowed through his veins. There was Luke's pulse, and the fucking scent had returned too. Sweet, wholesome, like chocolate or freshly baked pie. Sugary. It was Luke's scent, but Ashton _knew_ nobody else could smell it. If anyone else could smell it, they'd be acting the same way.

"Something's wrong," Ashton said in a small voice. He felt the bed dip, meaning Luke had taken a seat on the bed next to him. "Something's very, very wrong with me, and I don't know what's happening."

Luke was moving, he could sense it. Probably to reach out and comfort him, but Ashton quickly retreated farther into himself before Luke could touch him. Luke retracted his arm, surprised at the older man's actions. "Are you, um, relapsing?"

It was no secret Ashton had battled depression in the past, but this wasn't depression. It was something beyond Ashton's control, some kind of inhuman bodily change. Ashton shook his head at Luke's question. "Well, what's wrong then?" Luke asked.

The intoxicating scent only got stronger with Luke's every word. Ashton peeked up at the younger man, and the light around him was yellow. His blue eyes seemed to glow the way they did at breakfast, his lips in a slight frown with concern. The light was blinding, his voice was deafening, and before Ashton knew it, he was sitting up, his hand snaking around the blond's shoulders from behind.

The sound of Luke's pulse got louder and faster as soon as Ashton made contact with him. Ashton felt it, he felt the boy's breath get hitched in his throat. He was doing something to him, but he didn't know exactly what he was doing. Whatever it was, it felt _good,_ both to Ashton and to Luke. The light burned around them, and Luke swallowed audibly. "Ash, I, uh`—`" Luke was cut off when Ashton pressed his lips to his neck and he gasped; whatever words he was about to say immediately escaped his mouth.

Ashton's hands found their way down Luke's chest, caressing the blond's torso firmly. With his lips still attached to Luke's neck, he bit down lightly, evoking another gasp. "You looked so fucking hot on stage tonight," Ashton breathed into Luke's ear. His senses were overwhelmed with _lukelukeluke,_ his scent and pulse were becoming one with him. Ashton knew that under any other circumstance, Luke would never let Ashton do this, but Ashton was doing _something_ that rendered Luke's sense of self control useless.

But with every touch, every one of Luke's breaths, Ashton felt himself healing.

He turned the younger boy's head towards his. Luke's lips were slightly parted, and as if Ashton knew what he was doing (although he didn't), he brought his mouth close to Luke's and _breathed._ He was breathing in Luke, his energy, _him,_ and Luke fucking _moaned._

"Ash, please," Luke begged. "Do... do something. Please."

Ashton had never heard Luke sound so desperate. He glanced down to see Luke was rock hard in his sweatpants, a small patch of precome forming through the fabric. Ashton chuckled to himself. He had to admit that he was hard too, just not as much as Luke apparently was. From Luke's torso, his hands went down even lower, taking Luke's erection into his hand and squeezing lightly. Luke seemed to be gasping for breath, and he found himself reaching his hand around Ashton's head, tangling his fingers in the older man's hair. Ashton continued to suck and nip at Luke's neck as he stroked him through the fabric.

"You like that?" Ashton asked, his voice low and raspy. Luke whimpered in response, but he nodded silently. For some reason, Ashton had little control. It was as if something else had a hold on him, he didn't _feel_ like himself. There was no way he'd do this to his bandmate even if he was drunk. There was no way he'd do this with a _guy,_ _especially_ not Luke, but that part of Ashton's mindset was long gone because Ashton had Luke right there in front of him, a whimpering mess, and he _loved_ it.

Ashton had gone and put his hand down Luke's pants, ignoring his boxers and going straight for Luke's dick. Ashton had never done this before, but _somehow_ he knew what to do; he knew how to make Luke tic, he knew what to do to make Luke moan. Stroking him slowly, Ashton bit down even harder onto Luke's shoulder, hard enough that he tasted blood, but it didn't taste metallic, it tasted like _Luke._ Ashton couldn't get enough of it.

He pushed Luke down onto the bed, his self-control completely out the window. Luke's self-control seemed to be completely absent as well as he pushed himself up to lock lips with the drummer. Ashton was slightly taken aback, but he allowed it, groaning into the kiss. Something about the kiss made Ashton go crazy; it was as if all his energy was replenished and now he was reveling in Luke's moans. He was drunk on Luke, and Luke seemed to be drunk on him.

Now that Ashton had all his energy back, he grabbed the younger man's shoulders and held him down, kissing him even more fiercely. He felt like his face was getting wet, not with saliva or sweat, but with something else. Ashton pulled away for a split second and opened his eyes to see Luke's face covered in tears.

"Luke?" Some of Ashton's self-control returned as he stared at his bandmate. Luke wasn't _crying,_ but there were fresh hot tears flooding down his face. "Are you okay?"

" _Ash,"_ Luke choked, his voice weak but _desperate,_ " _Please,_ do something. I'm-" Luke began mumbling stuff that was incomprehensible to Ashton, but somewhere in the mix of incoherent words, Ashton heard " _please make me come."_

There was something about Luke's desperation and begging that Ashton loved. Normally he'd fear for his bandmate and feel genuine concern, but Luke was a mess underneath him and it was because of him. Ashton didn't know what he'd done to Luke to make the boy want him so badly, but he loved the way he looked, sweaty and covered with tears, a moaning pile of jelly in his arms.

"As you wish," Ashton mumbled into Luke's ear, biting it softly. He pulled Luke's sweatpants down to his ankles in one swift motion, his cock springing free and slapping onto his stomach. Ashton took it into his hand and began pumping it slowly, making sure to add a little more pressure at the tip (somehow he knew that was the one thing that made Luke tic). There was no need for any spit or lube because Luke was leaking precome all over Ashton's hand, and Ashton could feel Luke's scent getting stronger and stronger, and he was losing his self-control again.

Lifting Luke's shirt up, Ashton began kissing down his torso, and eventually he reached Luke's erection. Normally, he'd have no clue what to do (then again, normally he wouldn't even be doing this), but something in Ashton had changed, something was different, and Ashton found himself being able to take all of Luke's cock into his mouth at once. Somehow he knew how to suck cock now. He rested his tongue on the underside and moved his head up and down, occasionally pulling off only to lick at it lewdly, only to sink his mouth down on it once more. And somehow, he didn't have a gag reflex, and that definitely wasn't normal because Ashton had a _horrible_ gag reflex, but that Ashton was gone. Ashton himself, however, didn't know exactly how or why.

It didn't matter, though, because Luke was moaning so much, so loudly that someone must have heard, and Ashton had never heard his bandmate make such noises, even when he'd heard him jerking off on the tour bus a couple times in the past. "Oh my _god,_ Ash, I'm-"

Ashton began sucking harder, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue around Luke's cock while still bobbing his head up and down. He sucked harder and faster and Luke was moaning and he sounded like he was crying, but Ashton didn't care; he wanted to taste Luke, he wanted Luke to come in his mouth, he wanted to see if Luke tasted as good as he smelled.

With a strangled cry, Luke was coming in Ashton's mouth. The sweet smell enveloped Ashton's brain, but this time, it was accompanied by the taste of Luke's hot come in his mouth, something along the lines of strawberry shortcake. And _god,_ the way Ashton could feel Luke throbbing in his mouth, his cock pulsing and spurting his load that tasted like _cake,_ made Ashton go crazy, and he didn't even realized he had come in his pants as well.

Luke's breathing gradually began to slow, his erection going down as well as Ashton sat up, swallowing all of Luke's come. The sweet scent began to fade, but Ashton could still taste the strawberry shortcake on his tongue. He licked his lips, savoring the flavor as he looked down at Luke, whose eyes met with his.

"Ash..." Luke's voice was barely above a whisper before his eyes slipped shut.

Coming down from his high, Ashton breathed in a couple times to regain his composure. His self-control had returned, and that was when reality hit him like a train. He'd just sucked off his bandmate, who had a _girlfriend,_ and he made him come so hard that he was literally asleep.

He was asleep, right?

"Luke?" Ashton said, shaking him gently. "Luuuuke." There was no response, and that was when Ashton started to panic a little. "Luke, hey, wake up."

There was a soft groan, and Luke was breathing, so Ashton thought it was fine. Maybe Luke was just really worn out from the show and the fact that he had a life-draining orgasm. Yeah, that had to be it.

It was like old times, where the boys would share hotel rooms. Ashton rolled over onto the other side of the bed, letting his bandmate sleep next to him. That part was familiar at least; the two had slept in the same bed before, hell, all four of them had slept in the same bed before.

But this was weird, it was different, because Ashton wasn't tired at all. He was energized, like he'd just gotten ten hours of sleep, and most of all, he was full. He was quenched, more than satisfied, like he'd just had a hearty meal. He felt _normal_ again.

Ashton thought he must have given Luke a life-draining orgasm. What he didn't know, was that he actually had.


	2. the morning (and night) after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luke remembers everything, and so does ashton, but for some reason luke doesn't seem to mind. and michael notices that something is up with ashton, so he decides to confront him, but gets more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more filth, pretty sure all chapters of this fic are gonna have smut one way or another lol

Ashton didn't sleep that night.

It wasn't because he was riddled with guilt or anything like that, it was because he physically couldn't sleep. He had so much energy, and whenever he looked up at the moon, he felt so at peace. So he did some thinking, and yeah, he knew what he did. He knew that he'd just given a really intense blowjob to his best friend, who was passed out on his hotel bed, and he knew that he somehow knew learned to give perfect head in that very moment. But Ashton also knew that that wasn't normal. He didn't know what the hell was going on, but as he thought about it more, an idea began to form in his head.

It was around three A.M. when he decided to text Andy and ask if he was awake.

_hey dude, you awake?_

About three minutes after he sent the text, he got a response.

_yeah, whats up? why are you awake at 3 am?_

_Because I just gave Luke a blowjob and made him come so hard that he passed out and now I'm feeling better than ever and I think it might have something to do with that satanic ritual we held the other night._ Ashton chuckled to himself as he replied,

_just have a lot on my mind. mind if i stop by?_

Almost immediately, Andy replied with a yes. Ashton was quick to grab his key and leave, his bandmate and best friend still conked out on his bed. Ashton could barely hear his breathing, but at least he was. He closed the door quietly and locked it behind him, heading down the hall to Andy's room.

Turns out Andy was editing a video, and since Andy didn't need as much sleep as the rest of them did, he was perfectly fine at three A.M. Andy let him in as soon as he got there. "What's up man?" Andy asked. "You're never up this late the night before you're supposed to play another show."

Ashton didn't know where to begin. "Um, well..." Andy only kept staring at him. "So, you know that demon summoning thing we did the other night?"

"Yeah? You suddenly feeling like you're possessed or something?" Andy asked with a joking tone, and Ashton winced internally.

Ashton didn't feel possessed, he felt like himself, mostly. But what didn't make sense was the colors, the smells, the tastes, and how he was able to seduce his bandmate just by touching him. It also made no sense that Ashton knew how to give a guy head, and liked it, despite never giving head before and, well, not being into guys.

But Ashton had no choice to explain because Andy was the one who organized the whole thing, and it was the nights following the ritual that Ashton noticed his decline. Ashton tried to explain it in the least way possible, trying to avoid saying that he blew Luke. But he had to provide some kind of explanation as to why he was wide awake at three in the morning, why he felt like he'd just come back from a Thanksgiving dinner, and why he suddenly craved sex from the rest of his bandmates.

When Ashton had finished explaining, Andy was completely silent, but his jaw had dropped so low that it might as well have been on the floor. "Dude," Andy said, swiveling his chair back towards his computer screen. He opened a new tab, furiously typing something into the search bar. "I don't know what happened during the ritual, but I think I know why you're experiencing these, uh, things."

Ashton leaned in closer to see what Andy was looking up. He'd searched the term 'incubus' and was looking at the results. Sure enough, there was a page that explained that an incubus was a sex demon, that fed on the life energy of others, often in their sleep. They were able to manipulate others at their will and render all self-control useless. Often times, the prey of incubi would die from such an encounter. Andy read all this information aloud, and Ashton felt an uneasy twisting in his stomach.

"But, we only tried to summon a demon, right? And I thought it didn't work!" Ashton said, his panic rising.

"Dude, I don't fucking know!" Andy snapped back. "I thought it didn't! But like, you said you don't feel possessed, right? So like, maybe you aren't possessed but maybe you became one?"

"How the hell is that even possible?" Ashton was almost yelling, and he had to remind himself it was three in the morning and everyone else was asleep.

"I. Don't. Know." Andy let out an audible sighed and rubbed his eyes with his hands. "This is just so hard to believe."

"Tell that to Luke," Ashton scoffed. "And tell that to me, who's actually experiencing these things for real. Like, trust me, I don't want to believe it-" He cut himself short when the realization hit. "Oh, god, I could've killed him."

"Hey," Andy said in a comforting yet concerned tone. "You didn't, right? You said he was still breathing when you left." Ashton nodded. "Then, you didn't kill him. But maybe you just kinda sucked the life out of him. Literally." He stifled a chuckle.

Ashton groaned in frustration. "This isn't happening. How does one even become a demon just by trying to summon one?"

"Maybe we did something wrong?" Andy offered.

" _We?"_ Ashton said, his voice rising again. "You're the one who organized this whole thing, so _you_ find a way to change me back!"

Andy sighed in defeat because he knew, he knew that he was the one who made Ashton this way. "Okay. I'll see what I can do. Maybe I'll go back to that witchcraft store and ask them what happened. In the meantime, try to keep your hungry paws off your bandmates."

"I can try, but if that article is right, and from what I've been experiencing, sex is the only way to satisfy my hunger and make me feel not dead," Ashton said in defense.

"Then if you're going to fuck your bandmates, try not to kill them. And try to lay low for a while. And try not to touch people. You don't know what you could do to people if you touch them."

It made sense. Ashton noticed that if other people touched him, he was fine. If he touched other people through their clothes, they were fine. It was skin-to-skin contact that was the problem. That was when Ashton's powers of seduction kicked in and made people fall to their knees in front of him. At least, that's what he assumed.

"I'll do some research too to find out what being an incubus means for you, and if there's any way to turn you back." Andy rested a hand on Ashton's (clothed) shoulder. "I'm really sorry, Ash. You seriously have no idea how sorry I am."

Eventually Andy went to bed and Ashton stayed in Andy's room for the rest of the night, unable to face his unconscious bandmate. But he knew that he would have to when the sun came up to make sure he wasn't dead.

-

Ashton got a text at nine in the morning after he spent six hours mindlessly playing games on his phone. It was Michael.

_dude, where the hell's luke? and where are you?_

Andy was still sleeping, but the band had to be up at a certain time, although Ashton had been up all night. He grabbed his room key off Andy's desk and began heading back to his room. On his way, he texted Michael back,

_luke crashed in my room last night. i got up early to go for a walk, im headed back now. gimme a sec._

Ashton shoved his phone into his pocket, not wanting to read any other texts from anybody. He unlocked his room, and sure enough, Luke was still asleep (or unconscious) on his bed. His breathing seemed be normal again, as opposed to the night before where Ashton could barely hear him. Being sure not to touch Luke's skin, Ashton shook Luke through the covers. "Luke, wake up."

Luke's eyes fluttered open and Ashton sighed in relief. "Thank God," he said, thanking whatever deity was watching over him that Luke was still alive. "Luke, it's nine. We gotta go."

Ashton began putting on a new change of clothes. He'd save a shower for later after breakfast. "Ash," Luke said weakly. "What happened last night?"

Ashton froze. He continued to slowly slip on a new pair of pants. "You don't remember?" He tried to avoid eye contact, whether it was out of guilt or shame or embarrassment, he didn't know.

"No, I do remember," Luke said. He sat up slowly, grunting as if in pain. "I... really liked it. I just can't wrap my head around it."

Still avoiding eye contact, Ashton began putting on a new shirt. He couldn't tell Luke, it was too soon. Hell, Andy had broken the news to him only a couple hours prior, and Ashton felt lucky that Luke was still alive. If he told Luke that he could've killed him, Luke would surely freak out and probably kick him out of the band. But it made Ashton feel a little proud, a bit happy even, that Luke said he liked it, because honestly, he liked it too.

"I'll tell you later," Ashton said. "Right now we gotta go meet everyone for breakfast."

Luke swung his legs over the side of the bed. Ashton noticed he was moving slower than usual. "Jesus, I feel like a just ran a marathon and I just woke up," Luke grumbled. "You literally sucked the life out of me."

Luke's little remark filled Ashton with guilt and pride, two emotions that Ashton didn't know could mix, but somehow they did.

-

Ashton and Luke eventually made their way down to the hotel café where Michael and Calum were already waiting. They had to eat quickly because the café was reserved for the band and they didn't want to hold up other customers. Michael stood up as soon as the two entered.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" he almost-shouted. "You!" He pointed at Ashton. "Management and security are pissed because you took off in a fucking Uber, you've been avoiding literally everyone for the past few days. What's your deal?" He said the last part in a hushed but still angry voice.

Ashton glanced to Luke who was already taking a seat at the table. "I'll tell you later." He said the same thing to Michael as he did to Luke, and yeah, he was going to tell all of them eventually because Ashton didn't want there to be any misunderstandings and certainly no accidental deaths.

Although he could tell Michael was dissatisfied with his answer, he sat down anyway and returned to eating his food. Ashton managed to force down some fruit and toast despite not being hungry at all (and not needing human food, for that matter). The day went pretty normally after that; Ashton and Luke returned to their own rooms like nothing happened, Ashton had a shower and 5 Seconds of Summer began their day like it was any other.

They were playing a show in a state over, but it wasn't a super long drive. They left at noon and the arrival time was four. On the way there, Luke had approached Ashton who was playing guitar on the sofa of the tour bus.

"Ashton, are we going to talk about what happened?" he asked. Ashton halted his guitar playing, setting the instrument down next to him. Luke sat on the adjacent sofa and placed his hands in his lap, evidently nervous.

He knew this moment was going to come; he just didn't know how to explain it. Ashton didn't know how to explain that somehow he'd become a demon, a sex demon, and that he used his demon powers on Luke without knowing because he was actually starving. But since Luke could have died, he had every right to know what happened, and what Ashton had become.

"Luke," Ashton began. He paused, trying to gather the right words in his head. "A couple nights ago, Andy wanted to try summoning a demon and asked me to help him. And, I guess something went wrong, and I became a demon. An incubus, is what it's called. At least, that's what Andy told me. I told him what happened between us and the things I've been experiencing, and he said that it was pretty clear I had incubus powers. So, yeah." God, that sounded dumb.

Luke was speechless, but he was also confused. "Isn't an incubus, like, a sex demon?" Ashton nodded.

"I was starving, Luke. I don't eat food anymore because it doesn't do anything for me. I, uh, feed off of sex, I found out. Like, with what happened last night."

Luke was glaring at Ashton, and he couldn't tell if he was mad at him. "So, you used your sex demon powers on me?"

"I didn't mean to, Luke, I swear. I didn't even know what I was doing because I didn't know what I _was._ And fuck, I was so hungry. You and Michael and Calum, when we performed last night, I almost lost it. And I took the Uber back to the hotel because I was afraid I'd do something and fuck up this band for good."

Ashton couldn't look at Luke. He didn't feel that guilty before, but now he was swimming in a pool of it. "It's just, Andy told me that the prey of incubi could die from an encounter, and I don't want that to happen to you or anybody. He's going to try to find a way to change me back, but, like, I just want you to know that I don't want to keep doing this because there's a chance I could kill you."

Luke was silent. The tension in the air was so thick that Ashton could feel it on his skin. He couldn't read Luke's face. He couldn't tell what Luke was feeling, if he was angry or upset. But Ashton surely didn't expect the corners of Luke's mouth to curl into a slight smile.

"Ash, whatever did happen last night was fucking amazing. I woke up feeling like I'd ran an entire marathon and more, but I'm still alive, and I'm feeling better than I did when I woke up. And besides, if the only thing that gives you energy is sex, you have to get your fix somehow. And, well..." Luke trailed off, his eyes clouding with a small amount of lust that Ashton could smell. It was Luke's scent, that now identified strawberry shortcake. It was faint, but it was there.

"I wouldn't mind doing that with you again. And, maybe more, if you wanted to."

Ashton wasn't expecting that at all. Luke was smirking. "What about your, uh, girlfriend?" the older man asked, and Luke shrugged.

"Eh, she's not that interesting anyway. If we're gonna do stuff together, Ash, no one has to know."

This was a weird side of Luke that Ashton never knew existed. He didn't know if it already existed and he didn't know it, or if it somehow manifested during their sexual encounter, but Ashton kind of liked this Luke. He was sly, confident, almost like Ashton, now that he was a sex demon. Ashton felt like maybe he gave Luke some kind of confidence during the act. Maybe Luke was hooked on him. He had no fucking clue, but he liked it.

"Trust me, Ash," Luke said. "I'd love to make out with you right now, but if it's possible for you to kill me, maybe we should keep our sexcapades to a minimum, and only if you're hungry, okay?"

Ashton _really_ wasn't expecting Luke to offer his, uh, services to him, but he was grateful. He didn't know if Luke was doing it because they were best friends and in a band together, or if his demon powers somehow made Luke addicted to him. He didn't know, but he was grateful.

-

Before the show, Michael told Ashton he wanted to talk to him afterwards.

He said that he wanted to have a band meeting to discuss Ashton's behavior, but Calum suggested that he talk to Ashton alone first. Ashton could tell Michael was angry, but now that Luke knew what was up, he felt a little more confident in telling Michael the truth.

The show was good. It was another typical show for 5 Seconds of Summer. Ashton didn't see any colors or hear any pulses during the show, but when the band exited the stage, _that_ was when he started smelling something.

It wasn't Luke's sweet scent. It was a bit sharper, like a simple cologne, maybe fresh linen. What was worrying to him, was that it was _Michael's_ scent, because he smelled it when he walked in the dressing room and Michael was the only one there. Luckily, it wasn't overpowering like Luke's had been, and his self-control was still intact. Michael also had that weird glow, but his was a dark navy blue, cool and enticing.

Ashton tried to ignore Michael; in fact, he tried to leave as soon as he entered. "Ash, wait," Michael said firmly. "We still need to talk."

The scent got a bit stronger, and Ashton could hear the peak in Michael's voice. It spiked in his ears, and he had to hold back a smirk. Michael was angry, but Ashton found that to be endearing, because Michael still had no clue what he was capable of.

"We can talk back at the hotel," Ashton said, winking, as he slammed the dressing room door behind him.

-

Ashton was in his room when he heard the loud banging on his hotel room door. Surely enough, as soon as he opened it, Michael stormed in, shoving past him and throwing his jacket down on the couch. "Okay dude," he said, his jaw clenched and tone tense. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Like seriously."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ashton said mockingly, and he could see Michael's eyes widen in surprise and more anger.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You're avoiding the band, you're late to shit, and you've got this... this fucking _attitude!_ Like, what the fuck was that back in the dressing room? You're not eating at breakfast, actually, I haven't seen you eat a _thing_ besides that fruit and toast at breakfast! So what's your deal?" Luckily it was only ten, otherwise, Michael would definitely be waking the whole hotel up with his yelling.

Ashton knew that Michael was upset, but he also knew that he was angry because he was concerned. Michael noticed he wasn't eating. He noticed he'd been avoiding everyone. Michael was still glowing navy blue. Michael still smelled like fresh linen, maybe with a hint of lilac. Ashton couldn't keep up that flirty front with him knowing that he was concerned and worried.

He sighed, preparing for the worst before he had to explain the whole incubus spiel again. He worded it similarly to the way he explained it to Luke, how he and Andy tried summoning a demon and now he was one, how he was an incubus and he could seduce people with his powers, how he didn't need human food anymore because he fed off of sex. The words fell from his mouth like a waterfall, and he didn't let Michael interject. He intentionally left out the part about blowing Luke because Michael didn't need to know that, not yet anyway.

When he finished, he waited on Michael's response, but Michael seemed to be even angrier and more upset than before. "You know, instead of coming up with some bullshit demon story, you could just say that you're on your fucking period and it would be more believable."

"I'm serious!" Ashton defended himself.

"Yeah, so you expect me to believe that you can seduce people at will just by touching them? That you have demonic powers because you and Andy drew a circle and said some spell and now you're a demon? Yeah, fucking right," Michael spat, his arms crossed.

Michael's blue glow was getting stronger, as was his scent, and Ashton could feel himself getting tipsy.

"Michael," Ashton warned. "Don't... don't test me."

"Or what? You'll use your demon powers on me? Get fucking real." Michael wasn't yelling, but he wasn't quiet either.

His scent was intense. While he got drunk off of Luke's scent gradually and slowly, Michael's hit him like a tidal wave, and he could feel himself getting himself drunker by the second. While Luke's was wine, Michael's was hard liquor.

"Michael, you need to calm down," Ashton said lowly, stepping towards Michael. Michael didn't budge. "If you don't calm down, I might- I might do something."

That was when Michael took a step back. While his scent became a little less intense, Ashton was already drunk on it. He could tell Michael was beginning to tense, he was beginning to feel afraid. Ashton could feel his fear on his skin.

"W-what would you do?" Michael asked timidly, trying to keep his dominant composure.

Michael stopped and Ashton was only a couple inches from his face. "Do you believe me?" Ashton whispered against Michael's ear, and it sent a shiver down Michael's spine. Michael didn't know what to say.

Ashton decided to test something. He put his hand on Michael's arm over his sleeve. He was wearing a short sleeved shirt, meaning that if he lowered his hand, he would send Michael into a sex-crazed spiral. Touching Michael over the cloth didn't seem to do anything, but Michael stood there, unmoving, and Ashton could tell he wasn't angry, but afraid.

Slowly, he began to lower his hand. His fingers were mere centimeters away from Michael's skin. "Do you _trust_ me?"

Michael breathed in quickly as he composed himself again, trying to rid himself of his fear. "Ashton, this is bullshit." He stepped away from the drummer, just one step. "Stop fucking with me."

" _Do you trust me_?" Ashton repeated. "If it comes down to it, I'll prove it to you."

Michael hesitated, and so did Ashton. Ashton knew what he could do, and he was kind of hungry from a hard day's work, but he didn't want to make Michael do something he didn't want to do (although just by touching him, he could make Michael want it).

But Michael held out his arm. "Just do it," he said, trying to sound confident. "You're just trying to fuck with me, you—"

Ashton had cut him off by grabbing onto his arm, maybe a little fiercely, but Ashton didn't care. As soon as their skin made contact, Ashton could feel his energy draining slightly, which he hadn't experienced with Luke. Maybe it costed him energy to use this power, but it payed off in the end. Yeah, that had to be it.

"You—you're just, you're f-fucking with me," Michael stammered, his words becoming quieter. "Ash, w-what's happening?"

Michael felt weak in the knees. He felt so weak in the knees that he wanted to fall down, and he almost did, but Ashton caught him. The two stood there in the middle of the room, Ashton's arms holding onto Michael's weak body.

"Tell me Michael," Ashton whispered. "What do you feel?"

"I-it's," Michael could barely get the word out, "it feels, it feels good. L-like—" Ashton hadn't done anything different, but Michael was under his power, under his spell. But Ashton was curious, no, he had to know what Michael was feeling.

"Michael," he said sternly, still trying to maintain the heat of the situation because there was no turning back now. "I have to know what you're feeling."

Ashton pushed Michael gently onto the bed, laying him down to make him a little more comfortable. "It's like..." Michael trailed off, and his body shuddered in Ashton's powerful arms. "It's l-like I'm c-close, but not. It's—" Another rush of pleasure fell over Michael, and he stifled a moan, still trying to put on a front to show Ashton that he wasn't afraid, that he wasn't complete jelly in Ashton's grasp, that Ashton's powers weren't real.

The raging hard-on in Michael's pants showed otherwise.

"Michael," Ashton said lowly, staring down into Michael's eyes. "I can stop right now if you want me to, but if you allow me to—" he leaned down to nip Michael's ear, "—I won't hold back."

Did Michael want Ashton to stop? Did he want Ashton to leave him there with his dick hard and his knees weak, when he could let Ashton stay and possibly give him an amazing orgasm? Michael felt like he could come just with Ashton's touch, but deep down he knew that his touch wasn't enough; he needed _more,_ he needed Ashton to make him come so hard he couldn't wake up the next morning. All Michael could think about was the man on top of him, holding him down, staring him down, and all Michael had to do was swallow his pride, or what was left of it. Michael hadn't realized that he was losing the grip on his self-control, the main symptom of Ashton's powers.

Ashton had lowered his lips to Michael's neck, just like he'd done with Luke. He bit down, evoking a moan from Michael, only continuing to bite harder, and Michael lost it.

" _God, Ashton."_ His moan was absolutely filthy, needy. He wasn't afraid anymore. He wasn't afraid because Ashton had robbed him of all his control, all his brain could think about was Ashton, Ashton sucking him off, Ashton _fucking_ him. Ashton flooded his tainted mind.

The drummer began grinding down on him, their clothed dicks rubbing together, and if Michael thought he'd lost it already, he lost it even more. "Ashton, _fuck._ "

"What do you want me to do?" Ashton asked him, his hand sliding down to Michael's side, slipping under Michael's shirt. He brushed his long fingers against Michael's skin, and he felt him shiver beneath him.

"Anything," Michael begged. "Just make me _come,_ oh my _god._ " Ashton had no idea Michael could be so vocal.

Ashton knew Michael had a girlfriend too, but just like Luke, Michael didn't care one bit in this situation. Ashton also knew that Michael did fool around with guys back in the day, so it made him feel a little less guilty (though he wasn't feeling any guilt currently).

"Okay," Ashton said simply, undoing the button of Michael's pants. He didn't know his incubus self was such a tease, but the way Michael groaned in pleasure and frustration exhibited that trait quite well.

Michael had the best lips of the band, with Calum at a close second, and Ashton had never kissed either of them. So he closed the space between them, kissing Michael feverishly, and with every breath, Ashton felt his hunger level decreasing and his energy restoring, which only made him kiss Michael even harder.

Their tongues swirled around each other sloppily, and neither of them cared because it only added to the heat, the fire of the encounter, and the moment Ashton finally pulled Michael's pants down, Michael almost cried. Ashton was quick to take Michael's hard cock in his hand, and he began pumping it slowly.

Like Luke, Michael was leaking a lot of precome, and for some reason, like Ashton had known with Luke, Ashton knew what made Michael tic right then and there. His hand went down further and cupped Michael's balls, and Michael let out a muffled yelp into the kiss. That was Michael's sweet spot.

 _So Luke's is the tip, Michael's is the balls. Noted,_ Ashton thought to himself.

When Ashton began jacking Michael off again, he made sure with each stroke, when he reached the base, he would brush his fingers against his balls, and Michael was a squirming mess. Ashton pulled away from the kiss to let Michael catch a breath, but instead, Michael let out a helpless moan because Ashton had reached his balls again.

Ashton contemplated what he should do. He could blow Michael like he blew Luke. That was a safe bet since Luke didn't die from it. But he loved seeing Michael like this, and he wanted the boy to come so hard that maybe he didn't wake up the next morning. Make Michael eat his words, make Michael late for the day.

"Michael." Ashton wanted to make sure Michael was okay with what he was about to do. "Would you like me to fuck you?"

" _Yes,_ " Michael moaned almost immediately. "Fuck me, do anything you want with me, just _make me come._ "

Ashton pulled away from Michael to retrieve some lube he had packed away in his suitcase, leaving Michael actually whimpering and whining on the bed. "Ashton, hurry _up,_ " he said greedily through gritted teeth. Ashton tried not to laugh.

Ashton knew he was clean; he didn't know about Michael but he just assumed he was, and neither of them really cared if Ashton went in raw, and Michael was needy and impatient, so Ashton didn't have time for a condom. He did know that he had to prep Michael, though. How he knew how gay sex worked was probably an incubus thing, because human Ashton would have no way of knowing.

Lathering his fingers and Michael's hole with lube, he pushed one finger in slowly while taking Michael's cock in his free hand. "Ashton, god _dammit,_ I don't need prep, just _fuck me._ "

Ashton was a bit confused, his human side and his incubus side. Michael felt tight around his finger, but something in Ashton's head was saying that Michael was ready for him, to just get on with it because Michael was ready. How Michael was ready without prep was beyond him. But he figured _fuck it,_ because he had been ignoring his own hard-on for a while now and Michael was almost crying, begging for it, just like Luke was.

Like before, it was almost instinctual. Ashton pushed his cock in slowly, feeling Michael's walls clench around him, and Michael almost choked on his own moan. It was guttural, hungry, but surprisingly not in pain. The instinctual part was when Ashton began thrusting; he pulled back enough that he was almost outside, but then slammed back into Michael, hitting him deep inside, and each thrust was like that, and Michael was seeing stars with how much pleasure he was feeling. His cock was still rock-hard as Ashton continued to fuck him like that, hard and long. He was so deep, but it was as if Ashton was almost purposefully avoiding that spot inside him that made guys go crazy.

"Ash," Michael managed, "please, you're so close to it, please, _hit it._ "

Normally, human Ashton wouldn't know what Michael was talking about. But incubus Ashton knew very well, and yes, he was purposefully avoiding Michael's spot, because he knew exactly where it was, and he knew just how to hit it, but he wanted to see Michael beg like this.

Ashton was in control. Michael wasn't angry anymore, obviously. Michael had eaten his words the moment he nearly fell to the ground at Ashton's touch.

"Do you deserve it?" Ashton leaned down to bite at Michael's neck again, his thrusts speeding up but still missing Michael's spot. "Do you deserve such a pleasure after what you said to me?"

Unexpectedly, Michael shook his head. Ashton could feel his face getting wet, and he realized Michael was crying. "No, no I don't deserve it, but _please,_ I can't—"

Michael nearly screamed when Ashton finally hit his prostate. Pounding into him, Ashton made sure that with every thrust, Michael would feel it over and over. He knew he was hitting it because he just _knew_ where it was, and it was evident because Michael was moaning so loudly now; every time Ashton pushed back in, he hit it, over and over—

"Ash, I'm gonna fucking come, oh my _god._ " Michael was moaning, panting, he was an absolute mess, just like Luke had been, but he was even more of a mess because Ashton was actually fucking him, and Ashton knew the things that made him tic and Ashton was going to give him the best orgasm of his life.

What really took the cake was the best orgasm of Michael's life was _untouched;_ when he finally did come, neither his hand nor Ashton's hand was on him, but the orgasm hit him like a fucking bus. He felt his eyes roll back in his head as he rode out his orgasm, stripes of white come landing on his stomach and the sheets underneath them. Michael seemed to squeeze Ashton harder when he came, and Ashton couldn't hold back either, quickly pulling out of Michael and releasing his load all over him.

Usually when human Ashton had an orgasm, he was tired. Incubus Ashton felt _reborn._

The two of them were covered in sweat and tears and come. Ashton towered over Michael's body, staring down at him, another helpless boy who had fallen prey to his new incubus powers. Michael's eyes met with his.

"Ash, your eyes—" was the last thing Michael said before his eyes fluttered shut.

Ashton didn't know what Michael was about to say, nor did he really care. He got up to get a washcloth to clean the both of them up. He checked if Michael was still breathing, which he was. His pulse was there, his breathing was weak but there, so he assumed Michael would be okay.

He was full again, his energy restored and hunger satisfied, and he realized that he hadn't actually slept in two days. He didn't need to; sex was his fuel in every way. He'd gotten an even better fix from Michael than Luke, probably because he'd actually fucked Michael, but he prayed that he wouldn't accidentally kill any of his bandmates if he was going to keep doing this. He looked back at Michael, whose lips were parted and eyelids shut. He was breathing, barely, but he was breathing, and that's what mattered.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a lot filthier than i intended it to be lololol


	3. third time's a charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ashton makes a list of his newfound incubus powers, and calum happens to come across it. since calum's a good friend, he offers to help a bud out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more filth woooo

This night was the same as the last, with Ashton seducing one of his band members, that band member ending up unconscious on his hotel bed, and him feeling completely rejuvenated. Ashton considered calling Luke to tell him what had happened since he was in the loop now, but Ashton decided against it. He didn't know how Luke would react to the fact that he'd actually fucked Michael, and Ashton didn't want to push his newfound abilities.

Instead, Ashton decided to collect his thoughts onto paper in the form of a list of his incubus powers and other observations. It looked like this:

**Ashton's Incubus Powers:**

**Known powers:  
**

**-seduction by skin to skin contact (through clothes it does nothing)  
**

**-regeneration/feeding/healing through sexual acts**

**-note: using seduction power takes up small amount of energy but it is replenished in the end**

**-big note: possible death of sexual partner; has not happened as of yet**

**Powers that are evident but have no explanation:**

**-ability to know sensitive spots on someone**

**-ability to locate whatever the hell a 'prostate' is (how the hell do I know where/what that is??)**

**-instinctual sexual prowess despite never having done such things (i.e. knowing how to give perfect blowjobs on the spot)**

**-ability to smell (?) someone (Luke = cake, Michael = freshly-done laundry)  
**

**-weird color things surrounding people**

**-sometimes hear pulse**

**-enhanced hearing?**

When Ashton finished writing out the list, he thought about each one. The seduction powers made sense, how using the power itself costed energy but it benefited him in the end. It was the weird instinctual things that boggled his mind. He knew how to please Luke and Michael when he was with them despite never knowing how to before. But it was that very fact that made a light bulb go off in Ashton's head. He had no idea how to make Calum tic. Prior to actually engaging in the activity with Luke and Michael, Ashton had no clue that Luke liked the tip and Michael like the balls. He made sure to draw an arrow from "seduction by skin to skin contact" to "ability to know sensitive spots on someone."

He still didn't know why Luke smelled and tasted like cake or why Michael smelled like fresh laundry and cologne. He hadn't pinpointed a scent for Calum yet, so he added "scent = lust?" to the list. While the scents started to make sense, Ashton still had no idea what the colors were.

He'd seen Luke glow yellow, Michael a navy blue, all of them green during a show, and all of them light blue after a show. He thought maybe Luke and Michael had their own color, their own energy, and that was what was shown on stage when all of them turned green. It still didn't make a whole lot of sense, but it was a possible explanation, so Ashton wrote down "energy" next to the color note. He wondered why he hadn't seen or smelled anything on Calum yet, but he figured it was only a matter of time.

The thing was, Calum was Ashton's absolute best friend out of all of them. Calum held a special place in his heart. He thought it would be weird if he were to seduce Calum. He'd already done so with Luke and Michael, and maybe if he alternated between the two he would be able to get his daily meal, so Calum wouldn't have to be added to the picture. In the end, Ashton decided to do his best to leave Calum out for the sole reason of wanting to protect him.

Ashton sighed as he shoved the list into his jacket pocket. He really hoped that with the trajectory he was on, that he wouldn't end up with Calum in his bed, begging for it like Luke and Michael had. Ashton knew that whenever he did this, both parties lost all ounce of self-control. Hell, Michael had been furious with him, and with one touch he was weak and trembling before him. While Ashton did have the upper hand in these situations, his hunger and literal need for sex got in the way. It was like coming across an oasis in a desert; he needed it, and he would do anything to get it. In the moment, Ashton didn't care. Even towards the end, when Luke and Michael had ended up passed out on his bed, he still didn't feel guilty. Maybe he was coming to terms with it, maybe he was accepting the fact that he needed sex to survive. He just wasn't sure if he was okay with that.

-

For the rest of the night, Ashton did the following things: showered, practiced guitar silently, and watched YouTube videos and even replied to a few fans on Twitter. The fans were going nuts, asking him things like "why the hell are you awake at this ungodly hour," to the usual "hey ashton you should be a real one and follow me." Not wanting to cause a huge ruckus on social media, he stopped his activity after four tweets.

He'd become practically nocturnal. In fact, he didn't need any sleep at all. He could try to sneak out and go to a club, but he'd probably get in huge amounts of trouble with management. Plus, he didn't know what would happen, if a guy or girl would try to get into his pants and he'd accidentally end up outing himself as some life-sucking sexual predator. No one besides Luke, Michael, and Andy knew, and frankly, Ashton didn't really want anyone else to know.

So he kept to himself the rest of the night, trying to write a song or do something productive, but every song he tried to write was about sex, and nothing was productive to him anymore.

-

The boys had a ten A.M. flight. The flight itself was only an hour, but it beat driving five. As usual, they all had to be up earlier to get ready, meet fans, maybe take pictures and such. Ashton considered not waking Michael up so Michael could continue to eat his words, but Ashton wasn't that cruel, especially after the night he'd given him. Around eight, Ashton gently shook Michael under the blankets, careful to avoid touching his skin.

"Hey Mikey, wake up," he murmured. Michael groaned, his eyes opening slowly.

"Hey Ash," Michael said in a tone that sounded like a mix between "last night was fucking amazing; let's do that again" and "I feel dead" (and honestly, it probably was).

"It's eight, we gotta get ready." Ashton stood up, beginning to change his clothes. It was almost a mirrored reflection of what happened the other night with Luke.

Michael sat up from the bed, stretching and wincing slightly. "Damn, you really did drain me. I feel like shit."

"What do you feel?" Ashton asked, almost like he did last night.

"Hurt. Like, all over," Michael replied, still stretching out his taut muscles. "And I'm tired as all hell, shit."

"Luke said he was fine after—" Ashton stopped himself immediately. He forgot that Michael didn't know about that, but it was too late now; the cat was out of the bag.

"Luke? You did this with _Luke?_ " Michael asked, sounding offended. He didn't sound angry, but definitely surprised and a bit upset, understandably so.

Ashton sighed. "Yeah, I did. That's how I found out about this whole thing." He remembered that he told Michael that he had these powers, but he forgot to mention how he found out in the first place. He forgot to say that he'd begun lusting after them on stage. Maybe it was because Michael was so angry last night that the full explanation just flew out the window. But now here he was, with a new band member/victim in his bed. He told Michael about the whole lust thing, how he was starving, and how that led to him seducing Luke and discovering his abilities. Now that Michael was more relaxed (and had experienced Ashton's powers for himself), he believed every word.

Michael managed to stand up, searching around the bed for his clothes. "Can't believe you did this with Luke." He sounded not angry, not upset, but _flirty,_ and that reminded Ashton of the way Luke had acted the morning after as well. "So, you fucked Luke, then?"

"No, I just blew him." Ashton sounded so casual, like it was just another thing he did, and he couldn't believe how casual the conversation itself was, considering it was only last night that Ashton had fucked the living daylight out of Michael.

Michael began putting on his clothes. The two were silent for a while, until Michael asked in a small voice, "Was he better than me?"

Ashton certainly wasn't expecting that. "I mean, I can't say, since I fucked you and not Luke."

If Ashton hadn't expected that last remark, he most definitely didn't expect Michael to slide his arms around his (clothed) waist, lean into his ear, and say, "Then go and fuck him, and tell me who's better." Michael didn't let Ashton say anything else before he was out the door and on his way back to his own room, leaving Ashton dumbfounded and a bit concerned.

Though technically Ashton was the monster here, he certainly felt like he created two.

-

Ashton didn't talk to Luke or Michael on the way to the airport, but he could tell they were constantly looking at him. And honestly, he was kind of avoiding all of them at this point to avoid any possible conflict. For some (un)godly reason, his encounters with Luke and Michael made them lust after him even when they weren't in the bedroom. Ashton made a mental note to add that to the list of powers he had somewhere in the pocket of his jacket (he completely forgot that it was there, however, which is an important detail for later).

When they boarded the plane, Ashton decided to sit next to Calum and let Luke and Michael sit together. He could tell both of them were a bit upset about that, but they weren't vocal about it at all, only shooting Ashton disappointed glances when he sat next to Calum. Ashton pretended not to notice.

Though the plane ride was short, Michael was absolutely exhausted (understandably), and Luke seemed to be too, as the both of them fell asleep within a few minutes of takeoff. Calum giggled to himself, watching Michael's head slump into Luke's shoulder.

"Oh boy, they must've had a rough night," he said. "What do you think they were up to?"

 _Oh, you know, just fucking their incubus bandmate._ "Probably playing video games or something," Ashton replied.

Bored with the conversation, Calum slipped his earbuds in. Ashton closed his eyes as well, seeing if maybe he could take a nap instead of full-on sleeping. And he was able to, actually. He didn't know when he fell asleep, or what happened after he did. When he woke up, he felt no different. His energy level remained the same, and though he'd just woken up, it was as if he never went to sleep in the first place. Luke and Michael were still asleep across from him, both of them snoring softly.

He couldn't have been asleep for more than a half hour. Calum noticed he'd awoken and had some weird bewildered expression on his face. Ashton turned to Calum, who quickly looked away, and Ashton thought that to be very peculiar, but he didn't say anything.

When they landed, fans greeted them at the airport as usual. They didn't really have time to stop and say hi to most of them, though, which was always a disappointment to Ashton. But it was probably a good thing now, so he didn't have to risk touching any of his fans and make them crazier than they already were. They arrived at the hotel a bit early, way more than a bit early actually, so they had quite some free time to just hang out.

Ashton reached into his pocket (he remembered he'd put the list in there) and felt around, but there was nothing. No scrap piece of paper with his incubus powers listed on it. He began to panic slightly (maybe he put on a different jacket? Maybe it was somewhere in his suitcase?), frantically searching around for it, but to no avail. He prayed that it just fell out somewhere and was mistaken for a piece of garbage, yeah, that had to be it, because no one would look at the list and think "oh this makes sense, I'll keep it." He hoped that it was thrown away somewhere, where it would never be seen again, and he made sure that he was going to make another list on his _phone_ instead.

There was a knock on his door, and Ashton was surprised to open it to see Luke.

"Um," Ashton said dumbly as Luke stepped into his room without saying a word.

"Michael told me you fucked him," Luke blurted out as soon as Ashton turned towards him. "What the _fuck,_ Ash?"

Ashton was speechless as he reached his arm back around his head, scratching it while trying to come up with something to say. Before he could say anything, Luke added, "How come he gets to have sex with you and I don't?"

Well, that was unexpected, but at this point, Ashton really should start expecting these kinds of remarks.

"Uh, I don't know, it just kinda happened?" Ashton posed the statement as a question. "He asked me to, I think. Maybe, I don't know."

"What do you mean 'you don't know?'" Luke was starting to sound a little angry, reminding Ashton of how Michael was before he fucked him deep into the last hotel mattress, and Ashton really hoped Luke wasn't trying to get some incubus action now because they had a show to do in a couple hours and Ashton really didn't want Luke to die on stage.

"Fuck, Luke, I don't know! It all happened so fast, with you and with Michael. Both of you were sobbing, begging messes and I just did whatever it took to make you guys come!" Ashton really tried to keep his voice down, but he was just about as frustrated as Luke seemed to be.

But Luke wasn't frustrated nor angry, because he fucking _pouted_ , something Ashton knew Luke did when he wanted something or was trying to act flirty. "Will I get to fuck you then?" Luke asked, still pouting.

Ashton really had to start expecting these things. "Um, I guess, if you want. Just not now, you know? Don't want you to die on stage."

Luke grinned from ear to ear, and he leaned into Ashton's ear and whispered, "I promise I'll be ten times better than Michael. Meet me in my room after the show." With that, he sashayed out of Ashton's room, leaving the incubus incredibly confused. Were Luke and Michael having some kind of competition now that they knew Ashton had done stuff with both of them? And where was Calum going to fit in all of this, if at all?

Ashton groaned, collapsing onto the new hotel bed. As if things couldn't get any more frustrating, Ashton heard the door opening, meaning he had to raise his head to see who it was, and sure enough, it was fucking Michael.

"Ashtonnn," Michael whined, bounding toward where Ashton lay on the bed. "Luke's being mean to me." He plopped down on the bed next to Ashton, who bounced a little bit due to Michael's abrupt landing.

"How so," Ashton said, not even bothering to phrase it as a question.

"He passed by me in the hall and said he'd fuck you better than I can." When Ashton didn't reply, Michael grabbed onto his (bare) arms and shook him violently. " _Aaaaashtonnnn!"_ Worried about the skin contact, Ashton attempted to yank his shoulders out of Michael's grasp, but Michael held on tight.

When nothing happened to Michael, he calmed down a bit. _Mental note: seduction powers only activate through hands?_

"Ashton, I gave you permission to fuck him, but I certainly did not give him permission to be better than me," Michael said, pouting like Luke did. "You better, I mean, _he_ better not fuck you better than me, or I swear I'll—" Michael stopped, noticing Ashton's blank stare. "I don't know what I'll do, but Luke better not be better than me or I will fuck you into the next millennium!"

Ashton couldn't believe how eccentric Michael was being. First of all, Michael wouldn't be the one fucking him into the next millennium because Ashton was the one who fucked the life out of people, literally. Second of all, how and why the hell were Luke and Michael treating this like a game when both of them knew damn sure Ashton could kill them? And thirdly, what about their _girlfriends_ and the fact they were (for the most part, and maybe not Michael) _straight_?

"Like, Jesus, Ashton, your new incubus-ness is hot. Like, really hot. I'm pretty sure you turned Luke gay. Well, gay for you, if you know what I'm saying. And oh, man, those eyes..."

Michael wanted to keep rambling, but Ashton stopped him at the mention of his eyes. "What about my eyes?" Ashton asked. He remembered Michael saying something about his eyes before he passed out, and he was really curious as to what Michael saw.

Michael smirked. "You seemed to enjoy it so much, your pupils were blown as all hell. Your eyes looked almost all black, dude. Although, that could be a demon thing, who knows? Luke said he saw it too."

Oh great, so now Ashton had black eyes when he fed.

"...Like, your irises were black, not the white part. I think. I don't know, I can't remember much besides you fucking me like crazy." Michael was on his back kicking his feet in the air like a teenage girl who just found out her crush liked her back. For some reason he was so giddy despite passing out from having his life energy drained the night before. Ashton assumed that he had regained his energy after the nap.

"Luke said he wanted me to go to his room after the show." Ashton could play Michael and Luke's game, now that he was at the center of it. He could tease the both of them now that he had both of them wrapped around his little finger. He was the puppet master who had a tight grip on them, the strings made of pure sexual energy and addiction. If Luke and Michael were going to fight for his attention, he'd make it _hard_ to get it. _Very_ hard.

Ashton's statement seemed to make Michael's face puff up like a balloon. At this point, Ashton couldn't tell if Michael was actually mad or a playful kind of mad, but either way, it was very endearing. "And who knows?" Ashton added. "Maybe Calum would like to join you guys' little competition for my affection."

That was it for Michael. He stood up, putting his hand over his chest. "I swear on every game console I have, I'm gonna be the best one you'll ever fuck. Hear me out, Irwin, no one's gonna fuck you like me." And, like Luke before him, Michael stormed out without another word.

Ashton shook his head, chuckling to himself. Was he seriously considering getting Calum involved now? Was he going to deliberately add Calum to this weird mix of sexual intercourse between bandmates, just because it was a game now and it was actually really fun?

The answers are yes, and maybe.

-

The show, unsurprisingly, was like any other. It was like the night before, and the night before. It was what was going to happen after the show that Ashton was excited for. If he could put a finger on anything that was different about this show, it was that maybe he felt a little more tired after drumming, which meant he could really go for a meal. Luckily, Luke was already willing to provide that.

Ashton didn't go immediately to Luke's room. He wanted to look and feel presentable for some reason, maybe because now he knew that Luke and Michael were playing a game and he loved being a tease. But before Ashton could leave his room, there was a hesitant knock. Maybe it was Luke, maybe he decided he wanted to go to Ashton's room and do it instead. Maybe it was Michael, and maybe he wanted to get into Ashton's pants so Luke couldn't. But when Ashton opened the door, he wasn't greeted with either of them.

"Hey, Ash, can I, um, talk to you about something? It's kind of serious." Calum stood in his doorway, unchanged, like he didn't even go back to his own room first.

Ashton was worried, because he hadn't spoken to Calum in a while, which he knew was unnatural for the both of them. "Um, sure," he said, stepping aside so Calum could enter.

Calum had his hands in his jacket pockets. He shifted uncomfortably in the middle of the room. "What's up?" Ashton asked, appearing wary.

The black-haired boy pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "This fell out of your pocket on the plane when you were asleep."

Oh fuck.

"I read it, and I guess I was just wondering what this is," Calum said. "I'm sorry I read it, I know it's yours but I was just really curious," he added quickly, blushing slightly.

Maybe Ashton should tell him that he was writing a story where he was an incubus and seduced his band members, but even then, that would be fucking weird, and the worst part is, that story would be true.

Ashton racked his brain for lies he could tell Calum, but none of them made any fucking sense. He didn't prepare anything to say to Calum because he wasn't planning on telling Calum in the first place. Unable to come up with anything, he just stared at the bassist, his mouth slightly open, still searching for words to say.

But there were no words, there were no white lies, or any lies at all, for that matter. So Ashton did what he did with Luke and Michael. He told the story of how he and Andy tried summoning a demon, but now he was a demon himself, a sex demon, called an incubus, and he needed sex to survive. He explained he didn't need sleep or food or water because sex was all of those things, and this time, he didn't leave out the fact that he already did stuff with Luke and Michael because he remembered writing that Luke smelled like cake and Michael smelled like fresh laundry, and he was sure Calum could put two and two together.

He didn't know what to expect from Calum, but it was likely that he would react kind of like Michael did. Angry, confused, upset, and certainly not believing him. But after Ashton was done explaining, Calum stood there with the list in his hand, looking down at it and back at Ashton again, and his facial expression didn't say anything to Ashton other than "what the fuck."

But the expression of "what the fuck" gradually turned into "oh, that makes sense," and Calum said, "That explains a lot of things."

Ashton's heart was racing, and he didn't know why the hell he was so _nervous._ He felt like he was losing control of the situation. He usually had the upper hand, because he knew what he could do, and when people didn't believe him, he could prove them wrong with one touch, but here he was with Calum, who seemed to be believing him. Ashton couldn't be his normal teasing incubus self. Calum really had the upper hand here.

"Would you show me?"

Out of all the things Ashton learned to expect, that was definitely not one of them.

"Um, Calum," Ashton said, his tone gentle but serious and concerned. "You did read the list completely, right?"

Calum nodded. "Yeah, I did. It is hard to believe, but it explains why you haven't been eating and why Luke and Michael are being weirder around you and each other than usual. Do they know you fucked both of them?" God, Calum sounded so casual, despite having not been fucked by Ashton yet. But it was relieving to him as well, knowing that Calum noticed these things, leading Calum to be more inclined to believe him. Maybe that was why Ashton was so nervous. Because someone believed him.

"Yeah, they do. They kinda turned it into a game between each other, to see who is better at sex. It's kinda funny," Ashton said, adding a chuckle to ease the weird energy in the room.

Speaking of energy in the room, that familiar sensation was present again. A heartbeat, a pulse that wasn't Ashton's because his was pounding, but this one was steady, calm, like the gentlest parts of the ocean.

Calum didn't laugh, or say anything. He just stared at Ashton, still clutching the list. He read over it again, then asked, "What color am I?"

Ashton's heart jumped, but Calum's stayed the same. He couldn't see any color around him at the moment, so he shrugged and said, "Don't know."

"Hm." Calum glanced at the list again. "What do I smell like?"

Ashton really hadn't noticed because he thought Calum had just been wearing some kind of deodorant or something that made him smell like _citrus,_ but yes, that was his scent. Once he finally acknowledged it, the scent became stronger, filling Ashton's nostrils and starting the process of getting him drunk. He inhaled deeply, unaware of Calum's weirded out stare. "Citrus. Like oranges," he said. "I could smell this forever."

Calum was silent for a little while, and Ashton, now aware of Calum's scent, felt the lust building inside him. If he was going to use the same alcohol analogy with Calum's scent as he had with Luke and Michael, his citrus-y smell would be the equivalent of a fruity cocktail, masked with fruit and sweeteners to the point where you could have ten drinks and not be aware of how much alcohol you were actually consuming, until you've had too many and you're vomiting all over the floor.

"So, would you show me?" Calum asked again.

The question snapped Ashton out of his fruity cocktail induced trance, and he was suddenly aware of what the boy was asking of him. "Show you what, exactly?"

"These seduction powers of yours," Calum said simply, pointing at the list. "I wanna see if it's for real, and if it is, I wanna know what it's like."

Ashton's mouth hung open. "You're kidding, right? I mean, you _did_ read the point that says you could possibly die, right?"

Calum shrugged. "Yeah, but you also did the same thing with Luke and Michael, and they're still alive and weirder than ever. Besides, you have a section that says you seem to have these powers and can't explain them, so maybe I can help with that."

"You're saying you can try to help explain why I have those powers?" Ashton asked, and he felt his anxiety growing, because Calum was not only believing him, but he was _willing_ to let Ashton seduce him to help him find out more about his powers.

"Yeah. I mean, from what it sounded like, you kinda just did stuff with Luke and Michael on a whim without either of you knowing what was really happening. So like, now that you kind of have an idea of what's happening, and I sort of do too, maybe I can help."

Ashton had no idea what he did to deserve a friend like Calum.

"So," Calum continued, "I'll ask you how you're feeling, and you ask me how I'm feeling, and I guess we can find out more about when and why these things happen, yeah?"

Ashton didn't want to hesitate, but he did. He wanted to find out more about his powers, but he knew how clouded his mind got when he was controlled by lust, and he knew that both parties ended up losing control. He knew that there was always that small chance of death, and that whatever they did end up doing would probably result in Calum unconscious in his bed. But Calum was staring at Ashton with those puppy dog brown eyes, ready and willing to help out a friend who was clearly struggling, just as he always had been.

Ashton sighed. "Calum, when I... seduced Michael, I tried asking him how he felt. He could barely make words. That's the kind of power I have. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yeah," Calum said almost immediately. "Michael was angry, right? And he certainly wasn't expecting that. And I don't really know what to expect, either, but I think I have a better idea than what Michael had. So maybe I can get more words out than he did."

There was Calum's pulse again, and it was beginning to quicken a little bit. Ashton didn't know how long he was inhaling Calum's scent, but as the analogy went, Ashton could have ten and not even taste the alcohol, and not know how drunk he really was until it all hit him at once.

Calum was holding out his arm now.

"So, all you have to do is touch me?" he asked. "Get on with it then."

Ashton looked at Calum's arm, then at Calum's face. "Remember to try to get the words out."

"Hey, I will," Calum said. "And if I can, I'll be sure to ask you what you're feeling too."

Ashton could tell Calum was nervous. His pulse was steadily getting faster, and now Ashton could hear Calum's breathing, and his scent was getting stronger, and a faint orange glow appeared around Calum's arm and the rest of his body.

"It's orange," Ashton whispered.

"Wha—" Calum began, but then Ashton latched onto his arm with his hand. " _Oh."_

There it was, the slight energy drain that came with Ashton using his seduction power. He looked up at Calum, who swallowed, his Adam's apple rising and falling slowly. "What does it feel like?" Ashton asked. "Michael said it was like feeling close to orgasm, but not."

Calum was trying to breathe steadily, Ashton could tell. "It's certainly, um..." He had to pause to catch his breath. "It's like that, yeah."

"Calum," Ashton said. He felt his energy continue to drain, which was a new thing. He assumed that if he continued to use it without getting his fix, that he would continue to lose energy. But while Ashton did need to know more, he didn't want to rush Calum, and he certainly didn't want to do anything against Calum's will. "Can you try to explain what it's like, in detail?"

Calum took a deep breath but failed when he tried to hold back a small moan. "It's like, you know when you're close and you f-feel it in your stomach a-and stuff? Yeah, that. But it's like, constant. It's—fuck—it's good."

Ashton couldn't imagine that feeling being on a constant loop. Obviously he knew what it was like to be close to orgasm, but once you orgasm, the feeling goes away. If what Calum was saying is true, then that feeling doesn't go away, and Ashton could only describe that as torturous.

He glanced down, and sure enough, Calum was already hard in his leather pants that he'd worn on stage, which made the outline quite clear. The tightness didn't help either, and Ashton could tell it was painful.

Calum had dropped the list on the ground, and his arm had begun to go limp. "Shit, Ash, I might—" And with a tiny moan, Calum nearly fell over, much like Michael, but Ashton was there to catch him. He guided the bassist onto the bed, just sitting, while he waited for Calum to regain his composure, which was completely pointless because he knew if he kept touching Calum like he was now, Calum would never regain his composure.

"F-fuck." Calum was breathing really hard now, his chest seeming to heave with each breath. "Ash, w-what about you? What are you feeling?"

Ashton had begun stroking Calum's thigh now, with one hand still on his arm. "It's draining my energy, just touching you like this." He ran the hand on Calum's arm up towards his neck, his fingers brushing lightly against it, and it made Calum shiver. "This. This is your sensitive spot." The hand on Calum's thigh curved inwards to his inner thigh, avoiding Calum's dick, but Calum still groaned, a shaking mess from Ashton's touch. "And here, too."

"H-how did you know?" Calum asked quietly, still unable to speak fluently.

Ashton didn't know exactly how he knew, he just _did._ And he found it interesting, since Luke's and Michael's sensitive spots had been on their dicks. But Calum seemed to be getting off just by Ashton caressing his inner thigh and neck. It confirmed his theory, though, that he was able to know a person's sensitive spots through contact.

Calum's pulse and scent were overwhelming Ashton's senses, and he could feel himself losing it. "Calum," he practically growled, "I need you."

Then Ashton's lips were on his neck and Calum gasped as he pushed him a little too roughly on the hotel bed. He nipped and licked at Calum's neck like his life depended on it (although it kind of did), and Calum was writhing underneath him, moaning and trying to gain some kind of friction against his aching erection. Ashton bit down particularly hard at the base of Calum's neck, sucking a deep bruise into it, and Calum nearly screamed in pain and pleasure.

Popping the button of Calum's pants, Ashton kissed his way back up to Calum's mouth, savoring the flavor of Calum's lips (mint, citrus, and alcohol?). He wasted no time shoving his tongue into the bassist's mouth, who graciously accepted the intrusion. Ashton was breathing in, breathing _Calum_ in, and he felt his hunger begin to dissipate, but that meant...

"Calum, it's working," Ashton said, pulling away from his mouth. "I'm feeding."

"Good," Calum groaned, "now get me off, for the love of _god_."

Ashton smirked as he lowered Calum's pants. He wanted this to last. He loved seeing Calum like this, hell, he had loved seeing Luke and Michael like this as well. He enjoyed being a tease with the ability to control.

However, he realized that he was never the one on the receiving end.

Since Calum offered to help him find out more about his powers, Ashton wondered if he could heal by receiving. He decided he'd try it with Calum, since he was willing to help and there was no harm in it, right? (besides the obvious life draining).

"How about," Ashton said through his confidence, "you suck me off? We'll see if that does anything for me."

"Okay," Calum agreed, his voice not showing one ounce of hesitation. Kicking his pants and boxers off entirely, he shifted positions so he was on top of Ashton. He wasted no time with kissing or any other foreplay and went straight for Ashton's pants, swiftly unbuttoning and pulling them down. He lay flat on his stomach as he removed Ashton's boxers. Ashton was half-hard, but Calum's mouth was on him in an instant, catching him off-guard.

" _Jesus,_ " he hissed as Calum's tongue ran along every inch, his full lips wrapping around the entirety of it, and Ashton had no idea Calum could suck dick like this. "You're such a slut, Calum, my god. Have you done this before?"

"Mm-mm," Calum hummed against Ashton's cock, continuing to swirl his tongue around it, bobbing his head up and down and hollowing his cheeks. He popped off it to add, "I guess I'm just a slut for you."

So Calum had never sucked dick before, but here he was, giving Ashton what was possibly the best blowjob of his life. Though he couldn't take it down to the base, Calum was skilled with his lips and his hand, covering Ashton's cock with his saliva and making these obscene slurping noises that were driving Ashton crazy. Occasionally Calum would come off Ashton's dick to breathe, but he would replace his mouth with his tongue, licking it wherever he could. And Calum would moan and grunt with every motion; obviously he was enjoying himself just as much as Ashton was.

Ashton noticed that Calum had begun grinding against the sheets, desperately seeking relief, and that got an idea forming in Ashton's mind.

"Calum," Ashton said. Calum removed his mouth from Ashton's cock, brows furrowed in confusion. "I want you to stick your ass in the air and jerk yourself off. Can you do that for me?"

Calum nodded enthusiastically, bending his knees and pointing his ass upwards, making it easier for him to reach down and tug at his own cock. He continued to suck Ashton off, his motions on Ashton matching those of his own, creating a rhythm that had him moaning louder than before, now that he was finding some relief as well.

Seeing Calum's lips on his cock was a sight to cherish, god, those plump lips flushed with color wrapped around him, sucking him and licking him up and down and everywhere. Ashton grabbed onto Calum's hair, pulling lightly. When Calum's mouth sunk down on his dick, Ashton pushed his head down, making Calum gag slightly. He pulled off in surprise, gasping to catch his breath.

Normally Ashton would apologize for making his best friend choke on his dick, but his head was hazy and his mind was clouded with lust. "You can do it, babe," he cooed. "Be a good slut for me and take it, yeah?"

Calum didn't say anything; he responded by simply starting to suck Ashton again. He glanced up at him as if to say 'grab my hair again,' so Ashton did just that and continued what he did before, pushing his cock further into Calum's mouth. Soon enough he was basically fucking Calum's mouth, and he was taking it surprisingly well. Ashton could feel Calum's mouth loosen around him as his thrusts sped up, feeling that familiar coil in his stomach.

"God, Calum, your fucking _mouth._ So pretty, so full. I'm gonna come, and you're gonna take it all, understand?"

Calum hummed an agreement, the strokes on his own dick quickening as well. Ashton thrust particularly hard once, causing Calum to choke again, but the sound of Calum gagging on his dick was all it took to send him spiraling, emptying his load into Calum's mouth. He threw his head back and he could feel his eyes roll back, his toes curling, and Calum took all of Ashton's come, swallowing some of it before pulling off and swallowing the rest of it.

Ashton knew Calum hadn't finished yet, and his citrus scent was still so strong and Ashton wanted to taste it. He grabbed Calum by the shoulders and pushed him back onto the bed. Calum was still moaning, his hips thrusting upwards, still seeking relief. Ashton didn't hesitate to wrap his own mouth around Calum's dick, already slick with precome, and Ashton could already taste it.

It was slightly sour, but mostly sweet, like lemon or orange candy. It was literally like sucking on a lollipop, and Ashton found himself doing what Calum had done, licking it everywhere, living for Calum's taste.

"Oh, _god,_ Ash, I'm close," he moaned. He was gripping the bed sheets so hard that his nails probably left indents on his hands. "Fuck, _fuck._ "

Ashton was taking Calum in all the way, the tip hitting the back of his throat with each motion, and that was it for Calum. With a loud cry, he came hard down Ashton's throat, filling it with a tropical mix of pineapple and oranges. Ashton pulled off slightly to savor it on his tongue, moving it around in his mouth. Calum probably tasted the best out of all of them, though Luke was a close second (he still hadn't tasted Michael's). He pulled off completely and swallowed it all, feeling a tingle on his taste buds, and yeah, Calum probably _definitely_ tasted the best out of all of them.

Calum's eyes were fixed at the ceiling, his breathing ragged and slow. "Cal," Ashton said, his self-control returning. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Calum said weakly. "Just need to... sleep." His eyes slipped closed then, and they didn't reopen.

Ashton sighed as his friend entered unconsciousness. He put a pair of pajama pants on Calum, hoping he'd wake up in the morning in some kind of comfort.

When Ashton saw the list of his powers on the ground, he picked it up and tore it in two. He knew his powers now that Calum had sacrificed his energy to feed him, and he kept that list in his mind so he didn't need a physical copy anymore. He sat on the edge of the bed, his hands buried in his hair. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, but most of all he just wanted to be _human_ again. He hated what he had become, and though he knew it wasn't his fault, he couldn't help but feel the guilt that came with draining the life energy out of his bandmates, his best friends. But he knew he couldn't just go out and fuck some random person, because then a story would definitely get out, and everyone would find out that he had somehow turned into a sex demon. There would be chaos, and he would be at the center of it.

Suddenly, Ashton heard his phone vibrate with a message from Andy DeLuca himself.

_got some good info/news for ya. meet me in my room._

Ashton had never been so quick to move in his life, completely forgetting about Luke.


	4. sick little games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luke really is the jealous type, but ashton shows him who's really in control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i mean, basically every chapter is going to be smut. that should be a given.  
> new tags are gonna be added as needed.
> 
> also im sorry this chapter is trash, it was honestly so rushed and ive been so busy

Ashton never walked so fast in his life, even though Andy's room was only a few doors down.

The door was unlocked, and Ashton practically barged in. Andy was there at his desk, probably editing a video. At the sight of Ashton, he stood up immediately. "Okay, I got some information on your.. situation."

"Yeah, on with it," Ashton said impatiently.

Andy whipped out a piece of paper, reminding Ashton of the list of powers he'd put together. "So, I called that witchcraft store and I talked to a bunch of other people, like psychics and mediums and stuff. They said that the ritual we did was correct, but because you used sweat instead of blood, it kinda backfired."

Ashton raised an eyebrow. "So, the demon decided to lend his powers to me, or what?"

Andy shook his head. "Well, kinda. What happened was we did open a portal, but not all the way, so whatever entity we tried to summon did what it could while the portal was slightly open, and I guess it kinda converted you." Ashton scoffed. What kind of half-assed explanation was that? Was he really supposed to believe that they somewhat succeeded in summoning a demon, but the demon couldn't get all the way through to the human world and just left Ashton with demon powers?

Ashton was growing frustrated. "You said you had good news."

"Yeah!" Andy said excitedly. Ashton narrowed his eyes, not even attempting to withhold his frustration. "Before you say anything, the good news is this. You aren't an actual incubus. You just have incubus powers. So like, half-human half-incubus? I don't know. Basically, since you're not a full incubus, you don't have every single incubus power."

Ashton didn't say anything. "Oh my god, look," Andy groaned, "incubi almost always kill or incapacitate their victims. They can also switch between male and female forms, which is kinda weird, but anyway. The people I talked to all told me the same thing: you are incapable of killing the people you have sex with, and you aren't able to magically grow boobs and a vagina."

Ashton's heart nearly stopped, completely ignoring what Andy said about the female counterpart. "So, what you're saying is... I won't kill anyone by having sex with them?"

"Exactly," Andy said, and Ashton had never felt so much relief. "Of course, you still feed off of sex, and you'll leave your, uh, partners, very tired, but you won't kill them."

Ashton had to sit down. The dizziness that came with the post-orgasm state and the relief of finding out he wouldn't kill his bandmates rendered his legs weak, and he suddenly felt the urge to cry. Up until this point, he thought he was just getting lucky, that the sexual encounters he had with his bandmates weren't 'intense' enough to kill them. But now that he knew that he couldn't kill them made things somewhat easier.

"There is some bad news, though," Andy said. "Unfortunately, there's no way to get rid of your powers, but the fact that you won't kill your sexual partners means that it's very possible to live with this."

Though slightly disappointed, Ashton knew Andy was right. If Ashton had a daily fix of sex, he could get by, and his partners wouldn't die from it. And he had to admit, it was cool that he didn't need to eat or sleep. He felt nearly immortal like this.

"I, uh," Ashton began. He thought Andy deserved to know what had happened. "You know how I did stuff with Luke?" Andy nodded. "I kinda did stuff with the rest of the band."

Andy nearly burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be laughing, but I can't say that I didn't see that coming. No pun intended. When you told me you blew Luke, I kinda figured it would only go on from there. So, did you, like, do it tonight?"

Ashton nodded. "Calum found out because I wrote out a list of my powers and he found it when it fell out of my pocket on the plane. He wanted an explanation and when I told him everything, he offered to help me find out more about the powers I didn't know much about."

Andy did laugh this time, his voice slightly taunting, but it was lighthearted and Ashton wasn't angry anymore. "Ah, bros helping bros."

"There is a bit of a problem, though," Ashton said. "After I did stuff with Luke and Michael, they started getting really jealous and competitive, and they're kinda competing to see who can fuck me better."

Andy was already laughing, but now he was literally on the floor, hands clenched over his stomach. "That's fucking hilarious! Oh my god, I can't breathe." He took some deep breaths, only to keep laughing after three. "That's some strong incubus-ness for ya."

Suddenly, there was a pounding on Andy's door. "I got it." He stood up from his laugh-induced floor rolling to answer the door, and Ashton was shocked to see Luke standing in the doorway. "Whatcha doing here, Luke?" Andy asked.

"Heard you laughing from a mile away," Luke replied, his eyes landing on Ashton. "Oh, Ashton's here too..." His voice trailed off, and Ashton's incubus senses indicated that Luke was very, very angry by the dips in his voice. Andy looked over to Ashton and smirked before turning back to Luke.

"Yeah, we were just talking about tonight's show. Why, do you need him for something?"

Ashton kind of hated Andy's teasing tone.

"Kinda," Luke said casually, but Ashton knew that wasn't the case. "I need to discuss some... things with him." Luke glared at him, but Ashton only responded with a half-smirk. Two could play at this game.

"Alright then," Andy said, and Ashton could tell he was trying to contain his laughter. "We were just finishing up, actually. He's all yours."

Ashton headed out into the hall with Luke, and he could hear Andy chuckling as he closed his door.

-

Luke practically shoved Ashton into his room. "Where the fuck were you? I told you to meet me in my room after the show!" Luke shouted, his voice cowering slightly. Ashton could tell Luke was very angry and very jealous, but he knew that he was the one in control here, not Luke. If Luke and Michael wanted to treat this like a game, then Ashton was going to show them that they were only the pawns.

"Calum blew me," Ashton said with a teasing grin, and Luke's eyes practically bulged out of his head. "He has such a pretty mouth, and I swear those lips were made for sucking cock." He took a step towards Luke, and even though Luke was taller than him, Luke seemed so small in front of him. "And I blew him too, and he tasted so _good._ Maybe even better than you."

Luke's lips parted slightly, his teeth clenched in absolute rage. "What the _fuck,_ Ash? You blew me off so you could blow Calum?"

Ashton had no time to play these games. He was the one with the control, the power to make Luke fall to his knees. Luke seemed to be forgetting that, and while Ashton wasn't actually angry, he wanted to make sure Luke _knew_ that he was in control. He lurched forward, grabbing Luke by the sides of his jaw. Luke stumbled backwards, his head hitting the door with a small thud.

"Yeah, I did, and you know what?" Ashton hissed. "You're in no place to tell me what I can and cannot do."

Ashton didn't see a reason why he couldn't go two times in one night. With the slight energy drain, his powers made their way into Luke's skin, his veins, and Luke started whimpering. "I'll fuck you whenever I want, and I'll fuck Michael and Calum whenever I want too. You don't get to decide that."

Luke gulped, his eyes beginning to flutter and his breathing beginning to waver. "Ash, I—"

"Shut up." When Ashton could feel Luke start to fall, he grabbed Luke by his shirt collar and pushed him across the room onto the bed, quickly climbing on top of him. He leaned down and bit down hard into Luke's shoulder, making Luke cry out in pain and shock. "If you think you're better than Michael and Calum—" He sat up and _tore_ open Luke's shirt. "—then prove it."

"I-I'll prove it. I'm t-the best fuck you'll e-ever have," Luke whimpered, cowering underneath Ashton's harsh grip. Ashton had begun biting down Luke's collarbone, sucking a bruise into the thin skin. He palmed Luke through his pants, feeling Luke's cock twitch in his hand. "Ashton, please—"

Ashton squeezed Luke's dick harder, making Luke wince. "Shut up, slut." He slowly began undoing Luke's belt. "You're forgetting who's really in charge here."

Ashton brought both his hands down to get Luke's pants off. Luke's erection sprung free, already leaking and flushed at the tip. "Look at you," Ashton teased, "already so hard and leaking for me. Is this how desperate you are?"

Luke nodded vigorously. Ashton responded by wrapping both his hands around Luke's cock, stroking slowly. With his left hand on the bottom and his right hand on top, he jerked Luke off with both hands, his right hand tightening around the tip. He watched as Luke's cock continued to leak precome all over his hands, the strawberry shortcake scent covering his skin. When Ashton tightened his grip at the tip, Luke's hips bucked upwards and he groaned in agony.

"Ash, 'm gonna—"

Ashton released Luke's cock. Luke didn't have time to register the loss of feeling before Ashton was flipping him over onto his stomach and gripping his ass cheeks hard enough to leave marks. "You've got the best ass out of the entire band, I'll give you that," Ashton said. And that was the truth. Luke's ass compared to that of a girl's, thick and voluptuous. Ashton ran his hands up and down Luke's cheeks before spreading them apart, exposing Luke's hole.

"Pretty," he chuckled, leaning down and poking his tongue into the pink rim.

Luke gasped audibly at the sensation of Ashton's tongue on his hole, circling around it. He'd never felt anything like it. He could feel himself leaking all over the sheets as he tried to grind against them. Ashton's grasp on his ass cheeks tightened before he released one of his cheeks, only to bring his hand back down with a loud _smack._ Luke cried out, not expecting Ashton to be so rough with him, but he loved it, he loved being manhandled like this. He loved that Ashton was spanking him and eating him out, and he was so _close,_ but something was preventing him from coming.

Then all feeling was lost. Ashton's tongue, his hands, they were absent, and Luke had never felt such disappointment. Ashton had released him entirely, leaving him completely devoid of the pleasure and pain that he craved so badly.

"Ash, what—" he croaked, but he heard the clinking of a belt and the shifting of fabric, and when he mustered up enough strength to turn around, he saw Ashton completely naked, hovering over him.

Ashton's cock rubbed against his ass and he moaned at the feeling. Ashton had brought his hands back, kneading his ass cheeks roughly, and with the addition of Ashton's cock grinding against his ass, Luke was overwhelmed with pleasure.

"Ash, please, for the love of god, _fuck me,_ " Luke begged, his voice weak but needy.

Ashton chuckled above him. He glanced down at Luke's hole, which seemed to quiver with his touch. He didn't feel that instinct like he'd felt with Michael, the feeling of knowing that Luke was ready to be fucked. Though Luke was annoying, Ashton didn't have any intentions of hurting his friend. "Where's the stuff?" he asked.

"Drawer," Luke managed. "Hurry, _please._ " The plea came out strangled and desperate. Ashton was in heaven.

He released Luke's ass and quickly retrieved lube from the bedside drawer. Squeezing a bit onto his fingers, he pressed two into Luke slowly, making the younger man gasp and moan at the sensation. "Ash, your _fingers._ " Ashton was moving his long fingers around inside Luke, making sure Luke felt every inch of his digits, and Luke was definitely feeling it. With every motion, Luke was almost crying.

Ashton noticed something. As his fingers moved around, he could feel Luke's walls shifting around his fingers, which was _very_ strange, but Ashton assumed that it was some kind of incubus power, possibly to help speed up the feeding process.

_Mental note: incubus power makes prep quicker._

Ashton slowly inserted a third finger, and Luke had to bite down on the pillow to keep himself from crying out. He was completely overwhelmed just from Ashton's fingers, and he couldn't imagine what he would be like once Ashton was actually fucking him.

"Ash, fuck me, _please_ ," Luke begged, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

Luke heard Ashton growl above him, and then he was empty. Two large hands immediately grabbed him at the waist, hauling his hips and ass up in the air. Luke had never been in this position, nor did he ever think he would be, and yes, he was super embarrassed but he was so _gone_ and he didn't care. He wanted, _needed,_ Ashton to make him come, and Ashton was happy to deliver.

Ashton pushed in slowly, his thick cock filling Luke up all the way. Luke let out a high-pitched whine as he felt Ashton enter him. With his back arched and ass up in the air, Ashton was in complete control.

Though Ashton was slow entering, he was definitely not with the first thrust. He pulled out nearly all the way and slammed back into Luke with full force. The bed shook from the harsh motion. Ashton instantly built a steady, rough pace, fucking into Luke with no hesitation or resistance. Luke was showing neither of those things, as his cries and moans escaped his lips with every thrust. Ashton's hands were gripping his ass cheeks tightly, so hard that Luke wouldn't be surprised if they left marks.

Then he felt a sharp sting on his right cheek, as Ashton brought his huge hand down on it with a spank, and then there was another one, and another one. At this point, Luke could feel nothing but Ashton; he couldn't hear his screams or moans, he couldn't hear the slapping sound of Ashton's hand connecting with his ass. He could only feel, and he was completely okay with that.

"Fucking slut," Ashton hissed as he tangled his fingers in Luke's curls, yanking his head up. Luke gasped audibly but Ashton didn't let up, his thrusts continuing to rock the bed. With one hand in Luke's hair and one on his ass, Ashton bit down on Luke's ear. "Tell me who's in control."

"Y-you, Ash," Luke choked out. "You i-in charge."

"And you'll let me fuck you whenever I want," Ashton continued.

He thrust particularly hard, evoking a loud cry from Luke. "Yes, Ashton."

Ashton released his hair but grabbed him by his shoulders. He held Luke up like that, continuing to fuck into him as Luke felt hot tears beginning to stream down his face. "You want me to hit it baby?" Ashton asked tauntingly.

There was no way Luke could respond. Luke was so far gone now, but he could still feel every motion as Ashton kept on fucking him. Ashton was so close to hitting his spot, and he wanted to scream, cry, _beg_ for Ashton to hit it, but his mind was lost in the feeling of Ashton just fucking him, being so rough with him, that he was literally unable to speak.

As if Ashton could sense Luke's agony (which he could, kind of), he obliged to Luke's unspoken wish, thrusting upwards and hitting Luke's prostate head-on.

Luke screamed.

Ashton let his best friend voice his pleasure, not caring about if people heard. He wanted people know that he was making Luke feel this way. He wanted Michael and Calum to hear what he could do, how he could make them feel. Though Calum was passed out, and Luke was soon to be, maybe Michael would hear, and maybe it would make Michael think twice about running his big mouth. Ashton was living for it. Fucking Luke felt like heaven, and Luke let it happen. He took everything Ashton gave him, and he took it so well. Ashton knew he was being rough, probably rougher than he'd ever been before.

But now that he was an incubus-human crossbreed of some sort, he was going to take advantage of his newfound powers. It was a win-win situation, really. Sure, his partners (namely, his bandmates) would pass out afterwards, but they wouldn't die. They'd receive a pleasure unbeknownst to the general public, and Ashton would get his fix _and_ have great sex. Definitely a win-win.

Ashton continued to hit Luke's prostate. "Ash, don't stop, _please_ ," Luke cried out. "I-I'm gonna come if you keep d— _fuck —_doing that."

Ashton responded by thrusting harder and faster. He let go of Luke's shoulders but quickly lowered his hands to Luke's, holding them in place behind Luke's back so he couldn't touch himself. He made Michael come untouched, and he could surely make Luke as well.

"Come for me, then," Ashton said lowly, feeling close to his orgasm as well.

Then there was an almost instant tightening around Ashton's cock. With several strangled cries, Luke was coming all over the sheets, untouched. Though Ashton continued to fuck him through his orgasm, Ashton could smell Luke everywhere.

"Fuck, Luke," he moaned, "you got so tight."

Ashton slowed his thrusts but continued to fuck Luke deeply, feeling Luke's insides tighten around him. "Ash, please come inside me," Luke pleaded.

Ashton did just that, feeling Luke clench around him one last time as he filled him up with his spunk. Ashton let out a guttural moan, and he pulled out slowly, watching his come leak out of his best friend.

Both of them were full.

They were panting hard, but Ashton was the opposite of tired. He had so much energy that he could probably do two triathlons, and he felt as if he'd come back from a five-course meal.

Ashton was expecting Luke to pass out almost instantly after that, but to his surprise, his bandmate remained awake. Though collapsed on the bed and breathing hard, Luke's eyes were open.

"Fuck, Ash," Luke breathed. "That... we have to do that again. Seriously."

Ashton chuckled. "This is the part where you're supposed to pass out."

Rolling over onto his back, Luke shrugged. "I don't feel like I'm going to pass out. I feel great, honestly. It's like having an adrenaline rush." He sniffled. "Ugh, it reeks of sex, though."

"Well, you did get your come all over the sheets," Ashton said. "Though it smells like cake and sweets in here to me."

"What can I say? I'm pretty damn sweet." Luke winked, and Ashton laughed at his friend's post-sex quirkiness.

Ashton was quite curious, though. He wondered why and how Luke was able to remain awake for a while after that. The two parted ways an hour after their encounter, with Luke promising he'd wash his sheets and get rid of the sex smell. Ashton couldn't take another meal, so he prayed that Michael wouldn't barge in and demand sex. Luckily, he didn't, and Ashton got texts from Luke until about 1 in the morning. Luke had fallen asleep.

After a couple hours in his room, Ashton went and checked on Calum. The bassist was still unconscious, snoring softly.

Ashton sighed. He didn't know what to expect from Calum when he woke up. Calum could join Michael and Luke in their stupid game for Ashton's attention. Though he didn't want Calum to do that, he really was beginning to expect it, because at this point, he had to expect the unexpected.

He was still so curious as to how Luke didn't pass out. But then again, he wasn't complaining.

If anything, he had brilliant ideas.

If Calum wanted to join in on the game, Ashton could definitely roll with that, but he was going to make the game harder.

A _lot_ harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooo what's ashton gonna do next, keep reading to find out ;)))  
> also i'm bending incubus powers so hard in this fic lol but it's all to make it easier to write tbh so just bear with me


	5. balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe there's math involved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeeeh things are gonna get kinky
> 
> also if you couldn't tell, i'm cashton trash

"So Luke didn't pass out?" Andy asked through a mouthful of chips.

"No, isn't that weird? I mean, Calum did, and then when I did it with Luke, he was perfectly fine," Ashton explained.

Ashton had taken shelter in Andy's room once again, and the two were discussing Ashton's most recent sexcapades with a large bag of sour cream and onion chips and a couple beers at two in the morning. Ashton had an entire six-pack of beer at this point, and he felt absolutely nothing. No drunkenness or even tipsiness. Andy had three and was slurring slightly.

Ashton looked at his most recently finished bottle of beer in disgust. "Man, I can't even get drunk anymore. This fucking sucks."

Andy clutched his stomach with the hand that wasn't holding a half-empty bottle of beer and doubled over in laughter. "Dude, from what you've told me, you get drunk enough when you have sex with your bandmates. It's like, sex has completely taken over your way of life. Sex _is_ your life, dude." He hiccuped and grabbed another handful of chips, promptly shoving the whole thing into his mouth.

It was the truth, though, and Ashton knew that. He didn't need to eat, drink, or sleep, because sex was his source of all energy. It had its benefits, but Ashton had to admit that he missed the ability to get drunk off actual alcohol. He could only get drunk by having sex, and while it may sound fun to some, it wasn't necessarily fun to Ashton. Besides, the drunk feeling went away after the sex was over. The only plus side was that Ashton was left hangover-free.

He was glad that Andy was open to talking to him about his incubusness. He avoided going into extreme detail since Andy really didn't need to hear how Ashton fucked Luke into the mattress so hard he was screaming and crying, but he could tell Andy that he did sexual things with his bandmates and Andy wouldn't care. Andy knew that it was his fault that Ashton was this way now, so he figured the least he could do was listen to his incubus friend and offer open ears and an open mind.

"Seriously though, I'm not complaining that Luke didn't pass out, but it's just kind of weird how he didn't," Ashton reiterated.

Andy shrugged, licking the chip residue off the tips of his fingers. "I mean, you did the thing with Calum before him, right?"

Ashton nodded. "That could be why. Maybe you got all your energy from Calum, so when you had sex with Luke, you didn't take any from him," Andy said. "Just a theory, though. Not exactly sure how your whole incubus thing works."

Meanwhile, it was like the whole world in Ashton's head clicked. It explained the situation pretty well, especially the part where Luke didn't pass out  _and_ the fact that Ashton felt so full of energy that he couldn't go for another round with Michael. "Holy shit," Ashton breathed. "You're a genius, dude."

"Damn fucking right I am!" Andy held his now empty bottle of beer in the air. "I may have screwed up your life a ton, but at least I can figure out how to manage it!"

Ashton laughed at that, but he could sense the guilt hidden underneath the layer of drunken stupidity in Andy's voice. "And, hey," Andy said, "as long as you don't use your sex powers on me, I'll continue to help you out. Obviously not like  _that,_ though. I just said that, actually. Wait..." Andy trailed off, his eyes shutting and brain trying to work through the alcohol inhibiting his speech.

"I know what you mean," Ashton said lightheartedly. "And don't worry, I won't."

Andy flashed him a thumbs up. "So, like, do you think if you spread your powers out, that you could gain the same amount of energy?"

"What do you mean?" Ashton asked, confused.

Andy started laughing, and Ashton couldn't tell if it was from the alcohol or not. He was already reaching for another bottle. "Like, if you had sex with two people at once, would you gain the same amount of energy, but leave both parties with enough energy so they don't pass out?"

Ashton felt his eyes widen. He hadn't done basic math since high school, but what Andy was trying to say made a whole lot of sense.

"I... don't know," Ashton said, his browns knitting together to think. "So, say I do it with Luke and Michael. If I take half of Luke's energy and half of Michael's energy, I'd get the full fix and they'd still be left with enough energy to not completely pass out. Is that what you mean?"

"Yeah, exactly!" Andy exclaimed. "If it does work like that, that could really maximize energy input and output. Am I saying that right? Or... maximize energy gain and minimize energy loss."

Before Andy could go on, Ashton held up his hand. "I get it, man," he laughed.

The two of them laughed for a while. Though Ashton knew he wasn't completely human, he still felt like it for the most part, especially with moments like these where he could laugh and think and feel emotion. He was grateful that he had such amazing friends, despite three of them being under his incubus influence. He could feel himself getting used to this type of lifestyle, and with Andy's new genius idea, maybe Ashton's life could be even more manageable, and maybe even a little more exciting.

-

Andy had fallen asleep around three, and Ashton stayed awake in his room until the sun rose. The show tonight was going to be the last one before two days off, and Ashton had no idea what he'd do with so much time since he didn't need sleep, but he figured he'd cross that bridge when he got to it.

There were no new texts from his bandmates. Ashton decided to head back to his own room, where Calum still resided. The bassist was in the same position as he was before, tangled in the hotel sheets and peacefully sleeping.

It was 8:25 in the morning, which meant they all had to be ready soon anyway. He shook his friend awake. "Calum, gotta get up."

Calum's eyes fluttered open, his nose scrunching at the disruption of his sleep. At the sight of Ashton, he smiled. "Hi."

Ashton returned a smile, and the two remained like that for a couple seconds. "How are you feeling?" Ashton asked fondly.

He could see Calum's shoulders move in a shrug beneath the sheets. "A bit sore in the shoulders, but that's about it. Could use a bit more sleep, too. Other than that, I'm fine."

Ashton could feel his heart speeding up, and he hoped that his incubus powers wouldn't suddenly activate somehow. He was still pretty full and didn't need morning sex at all, but as much as he wanted to kiss Calum's forehead and wrap his arms around him in a big bear hug, he couldn't risk it.

"Thank you for last night," he said instead. "I figured out a lot of things."

"Good," Calum murmured sleepily. "I'll always be here to help you out. Last night was amazing."

It took several minutes for Calum to actually get out of bed, but he did eventually, and he headed back to his own room to get ready. Ashton continued to get dressed and prepped for the day, and it was about 8:45 when he got a text from Michael.

_we need to talk at breakfast. all of us._

Ashton didn't know whether to laugh or be scared. He honestly didn't know why the latter was even an option, because there was no way Michael could overpower him, but he was certainly worried about what Michael might say.

-

Ashton had stopped to say hello to some fans outside the hotel restaurant, but even when he finally entered the cafe, he was actually the first one there. Luke and Calum entered at the same time, and Michael was last, to their surprise. The three of them looked to him as he entered, his face slightly red with visible anger. He plopped down in the seat next to Luke, since Calum had sat next to Ashton. Luke and Calum seemed to cower in Michael's presence, and Ashton could only assume that maybe Michael said some choice words to them.

When the waitress finished taking their orders, Ashton found Michael glaring at Calum, who was looking out the window. "You said you wanted to talk, Michael?" Ashton asked, bringing Michael's eyes to himself instead of Calum.

"Yeah," Michael said through gritted teeth. "Luke's very... vocal."

Luke and Calum's eyes immediately fell on the bleach blonde. Luke's cheeks flushed pink, and Calum's eyes visibly widened. "He told me what happened last night. All of it," Michael continued. "Woke me up at six in the fucking morning just to go on about how good you fucked him right after you and Calum exchanged life-changing blowjobs."

Calum didn't know who to look at. "You fucked Luke right after me?" he asked after his eyes ultimately fell on Ashton. His voice faltered with the sad sound of betrayal and anger.

Michael was smirking. "Yeah, he did. I was already asleep when it happened, but man, I thought I could hear banging and screaming in my dreams or something."

The four of them sat in awkward silence, but Ashton could feel Michael's emotions radiating off of him. A mixture of anger, frustration, jealousy, and... flirtatiousness?

"What's your point?" Ashton asked impatiently.

"Well, it just seems that you love going around fucking all of your bandmates," Michael said matter-of-factly. "I get that you have your whole incubus shabang to deal with, but to fuck two in one night? How greedy can you get?"

"Michael," Luke said in a hushed warning tone.

"At first, I thought you told me you were going to bring Calum into our 'game' just to make me jealous. I didn't think you actually would." Michael sneered at the bassist, who was looking down at his hands.

" _Michael,_ " Luke repeated, louder.

Michael turned his attention to the curly blonde. "You really shouldn't talk to Ashton like that," Luke said defensively.

Luke's defensiveness seemed to surprise Michael. "Why not?" he asked hesitantly.

Luke bit his lip. "He'll punish you."

The room was so silent that a needle dropping would sound like a nuclear bomb. Luke was looking at Michael with serious eyes. Calum avoided eye contact with everybody. Ashton was looking at Luke. The tension between them was so thick that Ashton could feel it pricking at his skin.

That was when the scents started.

It was so strange, smelling all of them together. He wasn't getting drunk off it, nor was he feeling the need to feed. He figured it was the amount of tension and jealousy that brought the scents to the surface. His skin was hot and there was a ringing in his ears.

"He'll _punish_ me?" Michael asked, his voice still angry. The words seemed to echo in Ashton's head. "He couldn't punish me even if he tried."

Luke gasped. "No, Michael. You don't understand. Last night, he—"

"Yeah, you told me. He fucked you real good, and—"

"What I didn't tell you is that he punished me for being an annoying shit like you're being right now."

Calum's head whipped up. All eyes were on Luke, except for Ashton's.

Ashton was overwhelmed with all sorts of sensations. All of his bandmates' scents were swirling around in the air, nipping at his skin. Their voices were echoing and clawing at his ears. He wanted it to stop.

"If anyone's an annoying shit here, it's—"

" _Enough!_ "

Ashton couldn't recognize the voice that came out of his mouth, nor did he realize the fact that he was staring daggers at Michael. Michael was dead silent, and his snarky composure was beginning to crumble. Fast.

"Michael, if I hear as much as another sound come out of your godforsaken mouth, I'll make sure it's put to actual good use instead, and I'll make your throat so raw you won't be able to sing for the next week."

Luke's mouth dropped at that. Ashton didn't even want to look over to Calum, but he could feel fear from all of his bandmates. Michael swallowed, his eyes barely meeting Ashton's.

Then, Ashton felt... a slight energy drain?

A tiny headache followed, and Ashton pressed his eyebrows together to disperse it. He had no idea what was going on, and it worried him. The drain was a bit different this time, and Ashton had never felt a headache afterwards. He didn't know what he did, and he certainly hoped he didn't activate his sexual influence in the middle of the hotel restaurant.

Michael was the first one to speak after several seconds of silence. "I understand."

The tension began to dissipate. Ashton was relieved, to say the least, that it didn't seem like he used his sex powers, but if it wasn't his sex powers, then what was it?

The band ate their breakfast in silence. Ashton could feel all eyes on him from time to time, but he ignored as much as he could.

-

The show that night was probably the worst one they had over the course of the last few days. It wasn't  _bad,_ but tensions were high and they couldn't play to the best of their abilities. Luke, Michael, and Calum all seemed distracted, and Ashton was tired.

And hungry.

For some reason, his energy had decreased a lot more during the day, and at the end of the show, he was so out of it that he sat in the dressing room for ten minutes trying to not pass out. He held his head in his hands and tried to ignore the heartbeats of the crew and the pungent mix of scents wherever he went. Luckily he was alone in the dressing room, or else he might just attack whoever was in there with him.

Just as he was starting to feel a little better, he heard the door open.

"Ash? You okay?"

Fucking Calum.

Out of all people, the one person Ashton adored most had to come in.

"Get out," Ashton said almost immediately, his voice coming out as an intimidating growl. It sounded almost inhuman to him.

"Ashton, you need to feed," Calum said bluntly. "Come on. We'll get you back to the hotel and you can feed off me, okay?"

Calum's affectionate tone gave Ashton enough resolve to pull himself off the couch. His citrus aroma was making it hard for Ashton to not start feeding then and there. Ashton pushed through it, however, because he knew that he could go all out back at the hotel.

Ashton was so overwhelmed and exhausted that he could barely walk without Calum's support. The crew was asking worriedly if he was okay, to which Calum answered that he was just really tired and needed to rest. Luke was in the car with them, and though he was silent, Ashton could sense he was concerned. They didn't know where Michael was, but that was the least of their worries.

The drive back to the hotel felt like forever to Ashton. He was so dizzy and Luke and Calum's sweet scents combined were driving him crazy. With Luke's dessert-like smell and Calum's citrus one, the two came together to create something along the lines of key lime pie, or maybe a fruit tart. Though actual food didn't do anything for Ashton, he was still really hungry, just in a different way.

Luke and Calum supported Ashton all the way to his room, avoiding the crew's remarks and hurried questions. Ashton tried his best to walk as well, so he could pass off as being healthy enough to not need hospitalization. When the trio finally got to Ashton's room, Luke and Calum wasted no time unlocking it and leading Ashton onto the bed. Luke made sure to lock the door behind them.

"Ash, we're in your room now. You can—"

Calum had no time to finish his sentence before Ashton seized hold of Calum's arm. Ashton felt like there was no energy left to drain, but Calum felt the power nonetheless. Luke stood at the side of the bed, unsure of what to do.

"Um, should I go or—"

With one hand grasping Calum's forearm, Ashton reached out with the other and grabbed Luke's, pulling him onto the bed with him and Calum.

"Shit, Ash," Luke moaned.

Ashton kept his hand on Luke while other one on Calum pulled his head down for a heated kiss. It was enough to give Ashton the strength he needed for whatever was planned ahead.

His mind was overcome with desire and famish. He needed  _more,_ more than he had ever gotten before, and there were two boys under his spell who were completely willing to give it to him.

"T-tell us what you want," Luke said as Ashton continued to swirl his tongue around Calum's.

Ashton didn't reply. He simply grabbed Luke by his blond curls and shoved the guitarist towards his crotch. Receiving the message, Luke didn't hesitate to undo Ashton's belt and pants, allowing his erection to spring free. Ashton was so painfully hard.

He was still trying to gain as much energy as he could from kissing Calum, so he took hold of Luke's hair again and guided his mouth onto his dick. Luke began to bob his head up and down Ashton's length, and he was finally starting to feel more energized.

Pulling away from Calum, the incubus did the same with him, grabbing Calum's black locks and pushing him towards his dick. Luke pulled off, confused.

"Both of you, suck me," Ashton demanded.

Calum was the first to respond, sinking his mouth onto Ashton's cock in place of Luke. Luke tongued at the base of it while Calum worked the rest with his mouth. Ashton's breaths were coming in quick pants as his two bandmates sucked him off, his mind hazy with nothing but lust and need. Calum had pulled off with a loud pop, and Ashton was about to scold him until he felt another one on him.

Luke was taking all of Ashton in his mouth while skillfully working his tongue along the underside of it. Ashton felt the tip of his dick hitting the back of Luke's throat with each motion, and the boy didn't even gag. Ashton let out a relentless moan.

"God,  _fuck,_ Luke." Ashton's head was in space. "So good, you're _so good_ at sucking cock."

Luke couldn't respond verbally, obviously, but what he  _did_ do was hold himself at the base of Ashton's cock. Ashton felt Luke's throat tighten around him before the blond came up gasping for air, a thick strand of saliva trailing from his mouth. Both of them moaned obscenely. Ashton figured it was his powers that made Luke be able to deepthroat, as previous experience seemed to show.

"Shit, that was so hot, Luke," Calum breathed. "Can I?"

Ashton couldn't tell if Calum was asking him or Luke, but the answer came from Luke's mouth. "Yes," Luke said, his voice raw from deepthroating Ashton. "Let me see how you do it."

Calum licked his lips before engulfing Ashton's dick, his lips wrapping sweetly around the girth. Ashton knew Calum was skilled with his tongue, and it held true as Calum swirled his tongue around the tip. Ashton's dick was already coated with saliva from Luke, making it easier for Calum to go further down. Though unable to take him all the way, there was no need. Calum's tongue was enough for him.

The bassist brought his hand up to cover what he couldn't with his mouth, as he had done the previous night. Ashton's head was thrown back in pleasure as he felt the familiar heat at the pit of his abdomen. As if Calum could sense Ashton's oncoming orgasm, he hastened his pace, hollowing his cheeks and maneuvering his tongue around Ashton's length with vigorous enthusiasm.

" _Fuck,_ Cal, gonna come soon," Ashton moaned.

Luke looked up at him, his blue eyes blown wide and lips parted slightly. "Want you to come in our mouths," he said.

Calum removed his mouth from Ashton to make room for Luke's, and the two began tonguing over Ashton's dick simultaneously, so close to each other that their tongues were practically intertwined. They kissed and licked everywhere along his length, and Ashton could feel himself nearing his climax. He was about to reach down to tug his cock so he could have more control when he came in their mouths, but Luke swatted his hand away. Confused, he retracted his hand and let Calum and Luke work their magic.

Luke wrapped his lips around the head, running his tongue along the slit, while Calum licked along the underside of it. Ashton felt his eyes roll back. He was so close, and he was going to come in both of their mouths, and—

Luke's lips tightened around his cock, and his tongue sped up its movements, and Ashton was gone.

"Fuck, _coming_ —"

He could barely get the words out before Luke pulled off and held his dick, jerking him off to his orgasm. He watched as his come landed in both Luke and Calum's mouths; somehow, the two were so in sync with each other that Ashton didn't even need to do anything to make that happen. His come landed on their lips and cheeks as well, and when he finished coming, Luke and Calum's faces were smeared with his spunk. The two lapped up whatever didn't land on them, making sure Ashton's dick was completely clean, before crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Ashton could see their tongues swirling around each other, his come dribbling down their chins as they shared it.

Luke pulled away first, wiping the come from his chin and cheeks. He sucked his fingers clean, and Calum did the same.

"Shit, you guys," Ashton groaned. Even though he just came, he felt nowhere near finished.

He sat up and grabbed Calum by his shirt collar (it was a pretty expensive shirt that he wore on stage, but it wasn't like Ashton cared in this moment) and pulled him up to the bed. "Luke, strip," he ordered.

Luke did as he was told, standing up and tearing off his shirt and pants. Ashton pinned Calum to the bed under his weight and ran his hands down the tanned boy's torso. Calum whimpered as Ashton slowly slid his shirt over his head in a teasing manner. Ashton took this time to remove his own shirt, as he didn't even realize he hadn't taken it off yet. Now, he was completely naked, as was Luke, who crawled onto the bed next to Calum, awaiting instructions.

Ashton undid Calum's belt and pants hurriedly, yanking them down with no hesitation. He realized that Calum was the only one he hasn't fucked yet, and though he loved Calum with his whole heart, that was the very reason why he wanted to fuck him.

Ashton ran his fingers down Calum's abs, down to his leaking cock. Taking it in his hand, he pumped slowly while leaning down to leave butterfly kisses along Calum's neck and collarbone. Calum gasped at the contact. There was no way Ashton could forget his sweet spots.

Releasing Calum's dick, Ashton lowered his fingers down to the skin of his inner thigh. Calum's hips bucked slightly at the feeling, his cock continuing to release precome as he felt his arousal continuing to build and build. Ashton wasn't aware that his powers were still making Calum _feel_ close, even though he was nowhere near _being_ close.

Rubbing his hand along Calum's thigh, Ashton looked to Luke and signaled for him to get the lube in his suitcase (he knew his powers made prep easier, but he wanted to make sure Calum was as comfortable as possible). While Luke retrieved the lube, Ashton looked down at Calum with fond eyes.

"Gonna make it so good for you, baby," he whispered, causing a shudder within the younger boy.

Luke handed Ashton the lube. "Thank you, babe," Ashton cooed, cradling his chin. "I have a task for you, too."

"What is it?" Luke asked impatiently, trying to sound polite. His dick was also hard and leaking, much like Calum's.

Ashton chuckled at Luke's rashness. Without warning, he flipped Calum onto his stomach and pulled his hips up, exposing his ass to the air. Squeezing a dollop of lube onto his fingers, he looked to Luke again.

"I'm gonna fuck Calum, obviously," Ashton murmured against Luke's lips, "and you get to experience the wonderful mouth he has." He pressed his lips to Luke's and kissed him while he pushed two fingers inside Calum, who gasped at the sensation. The sound made Luke pull away in surprise. "Go and do whatever you want with his mouth," Ashton said. "I promise you'll love it."

Ashton grabbed one of Calum's hips and shifted him backwards to make room for Luke at the head of the bed. Luke knelt with his cock in front of Calum's face. With two fingers still inside the black-haired boy, Ashton leaned down to Calum's ear. "Show Luke what your mouth can do, okay love?"

Calum nodded, opening his mouth and taking Luke's length in it. Luke let out a heavy sigh as he felt Calum's tongue begin to move. Ashton smirked as he continued to move his fingers around, until he felt Calum's walls loosen.

(Ashton swears he can never get used to that strange feeling).

He pulled his fingers out and squeezed a small amount onto his dick, coating it completely before rubbing the head against Calum's entrance. He glanced up at Luke, whose head was still thrown back in pleasure and fingers now threaded in Calum's hair.

Ashton pushed inside slowly, basking in the feeling of Calum's hole squeezing tightly around him. Calum hummed loudly around Luke's cock before pulling off to moan, his lewd noises echoing in Ashton's head. " _Fuck,_ Ash!" he exclaimed as another moan escaped his body.

Though Calum had loosened around Ashton's fingers, he was still so fucking  _tight_ around his cock. The warmth surrounding Ashton's dick, combined with the fact that it was Calum, made Ashton almost come on the spot. Almost.

He rocked his hips experimentally, feeling Calum continue to squeeze around him. The bassist had taken Luke back in his mouth, his moans matching each of Ashton's thrusts. The vibrations around Luke's cock made the blond grip Calum's hair harder. He pulled lightly, causing Calum to let out a high-pitched whine, muffled by Luke's hard length.

"He's good, isn't he?" Ashton asked Luke, whose hands were buried in Calum's hair and hips pushing into Calum's mouth. He was practically face-fucking the boy now, forcing Calum's head onto his cock to match Ashton's rhythm.

" _Fuck_ —yeah, he is," Luke groaned. "He's got a fucking  _amazing_  tongue."

Ashton smirked as he thrust particularly hard into Calum, causing the boy to lurch forward. Subsequently, he was pushed farther onto Luke's dick, making him choke. " _Shit,_ yeah," Luke cried out as Calum retracted and coughed. Luke could see tears brimming in his eyes, yet his mouth was still open, tongue hanging out slightly, waiting for Luke to fuck his mouth again. "Jeez, Cal, you love sucking cock, don't you?"

Calum nodded, lips pursed against the tip of Luke's dick. "Fuck my face again," he hummed. "Please— _ah—_ " Ashton brushed his prostate lightly, evoking a sudden moan from him, "—do it _harder_."

Ashton didn't know if Calum was talking to him or Luke, and neither did Luke, for that matter. Calum was looking up at Luke with watery brown eyes, silently begging him. Granting Calum's request, Luke promptly shoved his dick back into Calum's mouth, both thrusting and pushing Calum down by his head. Calum both gagged and moaned around Luke's cock from both pain and pleasure, and he was even pressing back against Ashton as well, trying to feel the eldest deeper within him.

"What a fucking slut," Ashton laughed, hands resting on the small of Calum's back. "You just love to be used, don't you?"

Calum could only whine and push against Ashton's force harder. Then, Ashton heard something.

_Please, hit it. You're so close, please, fuck—_

It was Calum's voice, yet it couldn't have possibly been Calum, since he had a mouthful of cock at the moment. But it was unmistakably Calum.

"You want me to hit it, baby?" Ashton asked. "Want me to make you scream my name, make you come hard? Is that what you want?" He increased the speed of his thrusts, but continued to intentionally avoid Calum's sweet spot. He knew it would drive him crazy, and by the sounds of it, he was certainly bringing out Calum's desperate side.

 _Please, Ash._ The voice in Ashton's head was Calum's, no doubt, but it was so weak, like he was barely holding onto his composure. Even in an unspoken voice, Calum sounded like he was on the verge of breaking. His voice cracked with need.  _I'm so close, fuck._

Hearing Calum's pleas in his head made him snap his hips up harder, finally making contact with Calum's prostate. Calum cried out, involuntarily coming off of Luke's dick to scream. Luke didn't seem too bothered though; he was grinning from ear to ear.

"He fucks so good, Cal," Luke said, running his thumb along Calum's bottom lip. "He made me scream like that. It's so good,  _god,_ I wish I was you right now."

Ashton hooked his arms under Calum's arms and pulled him upwards. With his spine straightened, Ashton continued fucking him upwards at an angle that brought contact with his prostate with every thrust. Ashton's fingers wrapped around Calum's throat.

"Fuck, Ash," Luke commented. "He's so gone."

And yeah, he really was. Though his throat was sore from Luke's face-fucking, he couldn't help but cry out every time Ashton relentlessly hit his prostate. His cock was hard and leaking all over the sheets, despite not having actually came yet. There was so much that there was almost a visible pool beneath him, and Ashton  _loved_ it.

Luke lowered himself down on his elbows and knees to face Calum's needy cock. Smiling, he took it in his hand and tugged gently. A small stream of precome spilled onto Luke's hand, and Calum whimpered weakly.

Calum was so close, but Luke's hand was not enough to make him come, and just as he was about to beg again, he felt a wet heat around his entire cock at the same time a fierce thrust from Ashton collided with his prostate, and Calum was coming without realizing.

He couldn't even register his own vulgar noises as he felt himself coming down Luke's throat. He felt near collapse, and if it weren't for Ashton holding him up, he definitely would have.

Luke kept his head on Calum's cock, making sure to take in all of Calum's come. "Fuck, Cal," Ashton moaned from behind him.

As Calum came, his walls seemed to clench around Ashton even tighter, much like Luke had. It brought him even closer to orgasm. His head lulled back as he snapped his hips up a few times more before he felt himself beginning to release.

He pushed up into Calum as deeply as he could, coming deep inside his ass. Calum nearly screamed, his voice still weak and raw from exhaustion, but he couldn't help but moan when he felt Ashton's come welling up inside him.

Ashton slowly lowered Calum back down onto the bed and pulled out gently. "I'll take care of Luke," Ashton whispered in Calum's ear. "Rest, dear."

"Ash, what—" Luke began, but he was cut off by Ashton pushing him down on the bed and straddling his hips.

Ashton ran his fingers along Luke's length, which was leaking just as much as Calum's had been. "Calum did a good job, huh?"

"Y-yeah," Luke answered. He swallowed visibly.

"I'm not as good as Calum, but," Ashton said, wandering down to Luke's dick, continuing to tease the tip with his fingers. Luke whimpered as Ashton wrapped his hand around it, squeezing around the tip lightly. "I wanna taste you."

Ashton licked a fat strip up Luke's shaft, licking up whatever precome was dribbling down it. It was sugary, like cake frosting, but nowhere near what Ashton knew Luke  _really_ tasted like. He wasted no time in getting Luke in his mouth, sucking up and down ruthlessly. He worked his tongue around the tip, Luke's sensitive spot, as he bobbed his head up and down. Luke was already close with Calum, and now he was even closer as he felt Ashton's tongue and throat stimulating the tip of his dick.

"A-Ash," Luke whined, "close, f-fuck."

 _Come in my mouth,_ Ashton thought as he sucked deeper, faster.  _Wanna taste you so fucking bad, baby._

As if he heard his words, Luke was coming, sugary sweet in Ashton's mouth. The deliciousness enveloped Ashton's mouth and tongue completely, and Ashton swore he was having a sugar rush.

Luke was breathing hard as he came down from his high, head falling back against the pillows. "Fuck," he said, his voice low and weak.

Ashton pulled off Luke's dick, swallowing every last drop of his come. So sweet, like vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry combined. He sighed contently. His head was in the fucking clouds, and those clouds were made of cotton candy.

He turned to Calum, who was awake and panting, body limp near the edge of the bed. "You okay?" he asked the raven-haired boy, reaching out to pet his head.

"Yeah," Calum answered, his voice quiet. "Was really fucking good. Holy shit. Give me a minute. Or thirty."

Ashton laughed, turning back to Luke. "And you?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Luke breathed. "Real good." He was still panting slightly, but he sounded fine. "And I'm not half-dead."

There were several seconds of silence as Luke and Calum recuperated. Ashton had retrieved a wet cloth and cleaned all of them (he'd handle the come-covered sheets later). "Shower?" Ashton asked them.

"Can all of us fit?" Luke replied.

"It'll be a tight squeeze," Ashton shrugged, "like Calum here."

Luke burst out laughing, and Calum felt like he turned ten shades of red, but he laughed along. He got up from his seemingly lifeless position on the bed and stretched his arms.

"I'll definitely be sore tomorrow," he declared, a smile plastered on his face. "Whatever, it was worth it."

The three of them looked at each other with loving eyes. Luke and Calum were fine, Ashton noticed, like they were nowhere near passing out. They were smiling and laughing. They seemed happy. They looked at Ashton like he wasn't a monster, like he wasn't some demon that fed off sex and life energy. They looked at him like he was the bandmate and best friend they grew up with. They looked at him like he was  _Ashton,_ and for the first time in several days, Ashton felt human again.

And, perhaps more importantly, Andy seemed to be right.

"So about that shower?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhh boy im sorry, this chapter is so trash but im not that good at writing smut to begin with lol. but im improving, slowly but surely!!
> 
> also dont worry michael hasn't been forgotten i promise


	6. complete control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> michael learns a lesson. or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg thank you all for your lovely comments!! i love reading comments and feedback!! feel free to leave them if u want  
> i'm so sorry this has taken me forever to update. i started a new fic that i'm really happy about writing so i might focus on that. it's called starboy and it's got even more smutty goodness. feel free to check it out :)

Ashton learned two things while showering with Luke and Calum.

1\. Hotel showers aren't big enough to fit three people.

2\. Ashton had developed telepathy and mind control.

Well, not necessarily  _mind control,_ but Luke brought up the ordeal with Michael from that morning, how Michael seemed to submit to Ashton with just his words. It kind of made sense, and maybe that was why Ashton had that headache and was drained of energy a lot quicker during the day. It wasn't really mind control, but it was certainly a very strong influence of sorts. Luke thought mind control sounded cooler, though.

When Luke told Ashton that he heard him when he had his cock in his mouth, a light bulb went off in Ashton's head. He was able to communicate through some sort of telepathy, and perhaps that was how Ashton heard Calum as well, not that Calum was aware that his thoughts had been heard.

"You heard all of that?" Calum's blush showed through the steam of the shower. Ashton giggled and nodded. It was sort of like a one-way telepathic connection; Ashton could hear their thoughts unbeknownst to them, and he could communicate his thoughts to them.

"Can you hear me now?" Calum asked, expecting Ashton to read his mind.

Ashton focused, but he heard nothing. "Maybe it only happens when you're in the act," Calum told him.

A minor let down.

It was difficult not knowing what his exact powers were, with almost no way of actually finding out besides letting things happen, but Ashton liked that element of surprise. His powers seemed to grow with each passing day, not that he felt any different, but he hoped that Andy was right about him not killing his partners. Albeit, Andy was right about the whole 'maximize energy gain/minimize energy loss' thing, and Ashton had a ton of fun with it. He figured it was a matter of time before he learned the full extent of his abilities and how to control them, and then his life as an incubus would be fully manageable.

"At least you don't have horns and a tail," Luke commented as the three exited the shower. "That would be freaky as hell."

Ashton didn't know much about incubi, so he could only assume that that was what they looked like in folklore or something. He was thankful that he didn't look like that.

Luke and Calum returned to their rooms seemingly unbothered and healthy. Before Calum left, he gave Ashton a hug and said, "I'm glad you made it through tonight. We were really worried about you."

There was skin-to-skin contact, and Ashton's powers were not activated. Perhaps he was gaining more control over that, too (he sure hoped he was). Ashton smiled gratefully and sent them on their way. Not even two minutes after, he got a text from both of them telling him that they would love to do it again.

He wondered what Michael was up to. They hadn't seen him since the show, and Ashton hoped that he was okay, sleeping in his hotel room and thinking about what he had said at breakfast that morning. He also wondered what the next day had in store for him; whatever the case, Michael was going to be taught a lesson. With full energy and new powers under his belt, Ashton plotted Michael's punishment.

-

Since they had two days off, they were able to do whatever they wanted within reason. A few crew members asked Ashton if he was feeling better, to which he said yes, and everyone dismissed the subject at that. Ashton was the only one who turned up for breakfast, which was a normality in this fucking band, but he didn't mind. Luke and Calum deserved a good rest. As for Michael, well, Ashton didn't know where he was. He had texted Michael at 8, and when Ashton finished up his cup of coffee and few pieces of fruit (food still wasn't doing anything for him, but he figured he'd try) at 8:30, there was still no response. Which was fine, since Michael was a heavy sleeper.

Two hours passed. Ashton had returned to his room and texted Luke and Calum good morning, and he got a response from Luke at 9 and one from Calum at 9:26. At 10, there was nothing from Michael.

 _do you guys know where michael is?_ Ashton texted to Luke and Calum.

 _no clue, havent seen him since last night's show,_ Luke replied (Calum replied after Luke with '^^').

Michael hadn't ridden back with them after the show. If anything, he seemed to disappear into thin air, since none of them even saw him. It was kind of disappointing because Ashton really wanted to hand it to him, but it was also very worrying because  _no one_ knew where he was. He even went to Michael's hotel room and tried knocking, and unsurprisingly, there was no response. As a last resort, Ashton called a member of their management team.

"Oh, he should be at the hotel with you guys, right?" they asked.

"I don't know. If he is, we can't get to him because he's not responding to any texts and his door is locked. I knocked and got nothing," Ashton replied.

He could hear a sigh from the other line. "We'll give him a call and get back to you."

Ashton left it at that because he didn't like interacting with the crew unless he absolutely needed to, and he felt like Michael's strange absence required necessary action. Partially because he was worried, and partially because he wanted to give him hell.

Management called him around 11, telling him that Michael was indeed safe in his hotel room. He hoped that Michael hadn't lied to them, but he had a feeling he didn't. To Ashton, Michael was being a coward, hiding because he knew he would be punished in one way or another. It didn't make sense, since Michael was the one who got jealous of Luke. He wanted it as much as the rest of them did, yet he was trying to avoid it.

Ashton could feel his rage building as he pounded once again on Michael's hotel room door. "Michael, I know you're in there! Open the fucking door!"

He could hear a muffled 'no' from behind the door. Kicking the door in frustration, he shouted, "I swear to god Michael, you're gonna wish you hadn't done this!"

He stormed over to Luke's room, where the blond was happy to let him in. He threw himself onto Luke's bed, inhaling the boy's sweet scent before screaming into the mattress. He then rolled over and screamed out into the open. Good thing Luke had closed his door.

"Michael's being a huge fucking coward!" Ashton exclaimed. Luke sat on the bed next to him.

"I wonder what's got him so distant," he said, his lips pursed in thought.

"I'll tell you why, he's  _scared._ Scared of what I'd do to him. Which is fucking ironic, since he was the one complaining about me not fucking him and bragging about how 'no one's gonna fuck you like me!' Well, Luke, I'll be real with you here, you were a  _much_ better fuck than he was." Ashton huffed and crossed his arms, feeling he might be acting like an even bigger baby than Michael.

Luke chuckled, leaning his head onto Ashton's shoulder. "Aw, Ash. Give him more credit. Maybe he'll be better the second time around."

"If he even comes out of his room, maybe," Ashton grumbled. "I was planning a punishment and everything. I swear, when he gets out of his room, I'm gonna wreck him so bad."

Luke giggled again, lifting his head from his shoulders. He smiled sweetly, his matching scent beginning to permeate the room. Ashton sighed as he felt his rage calming, his head falling back in peace. "Thanks, Luke. I needed that."

"Needed what?"

Ashton snapped his head back to face Luke, whose brows were furrowed in confusion. "Your scent? I'm smelling it a lot right now and it's very calming."

"I'm not doing anything different," Luke said, shrugging. "Are you gonna feed from me again?"

"No, no, it's not like that. I'm not hungry at the moment." Ashton took a deep breath to feel Luke's scent all throughout his olfactory senses. It made his head fuzzy, like he was on a sugar high. "It's just very nice."

"Well, can't really help you there," Luke laughed.

The two sat there silently for a moment, with Ashton's eyes closed as he bathed in the tranquility caused by Luke's scent, until he asked, "What were you planning on doing to Michael?"

Ashton opened one of his eyes to look at him. Seeing Luke's worried expression snapped him out of his weird blissful entrancement. "I don't know. Probably do to him what I did to you. Most likely worse, though, since he's being even more of a shithead than you were."

Luke blushed, his face filling with embarrassment. "I'm still sorry about that. I deserved it for being selfish. Besides, I'm kinda over the whole jealousy thing. What we did with Calum was hot. Calum is hot. I don't blame you for wanting to fuck him."

Ashton laughed at that. "That being said," Luke continued, "if you're going to punish Mikey, I was wondering if I could help you."

"What do you mean?" Ashton asked, though he felt like he knew where this was going.

He liked where this was going.

"Well, we were both being jealous idiots, and though I've gotten over that, he probably still hasn't," Luke said. "I figured, if you're going to punish him, make him even  _more_ jealous."

He  _really_ liked where this was going.

"Tease the shit out of him," Luke explained, "make him beg for it—"

"Are you asking me to fuck you in front of Michael, Luke?" Ashton interrupted.

Luke grinned devilishly. "Something like that, yeah."

Ashton mirrored Luke's diabolical smirk. "I like the way you think."

-

Somehow, Calum was brought into the mix.

With Michael still cooped away in his room, the three were able to get out on the town and get what they needed. They avoided contact with fans at all costs, not wanting them to catch wind of what they were shopping for. Sure, what they needed were things that you could obtain from any regular department store, but they were items that, if bought in combination with each other, would definitely be extremely suspicious.

When Ashton and Luke explained the plan to Calum, he smiled wickedly just as they had. He said he would sit it out, but that he would watch along with Michael, the only difference being that he'd be watching it voluntarily. He even asked Ashton not to touch him, saying that he could get off to it on his own, and Ashton was perfectly okay with that.

While getting lunch, Luke brought up the question of how they were going to get Michael to come out of his room.

"Well obviously he's not going to respond to Ashton," Calum pitched. "And he hasn't even responded to us, though he's more likely to."

"It's gonna have to be one of us to get him to come out, then," Luke said, twirling the straw in his drink around. "Too bad you can't touch him while he's locked away like that. It would make things a whole hell of a lot easier."

Ashton nodded. "That's probably why he locked himself in his room. So I can't touch him."

"Don't know why, though. Like, I seriously don't understand why he's so keen on avoiding you now," Calum said. "You said he wanted to fuck you better than Luke, so why is he being such a wuss about it?"

"It probably had something to do with what happened at breakfast the other day," Luke suggested. "Like, did you see the way Ashton's voice made him shut up then and there? It wasn't even directed towards me and  _I_ was scared."

Calum shrugged, sipping his milkshake. "Still doesn't make sense to me. He was fighting for Ashton's attention one minute and then scared the next? All because Ashton yelled at him? Sounds like he's just being a baby about it to me."

"No, Calum. There was something else," Ashton said. "Something happened with my power. When I yelled at Michael, I felt that energy drain, and it drained so quickly that it almost completely depleted by the end of the day. Whatever happened with Michael used my power. I don't know what, but something's telling me that he's more than just 'scared.'"

Ashton didn't know what it was. He didn't know what power he had over Michael, but it was enough to make Michael lock himself in his room for an entire day. While he still wanted to punish him, he still couldn't help but worry. After all, they were still best friends. Ashton wouldn't do anything to  _really_ hurt Michael. He just hoped that by the end of today, they would be able to lure Michael out of his room to show him what he'd been missing out on.

 _That_ was going to be his punishment.

-

The plan Luke devised was iffy, but it was the only one they could come up with.

With enough convincing, Luke was able to get Michael to respond to him. Well, more like he bombarded him with worried texts and wouldn't even allow for two minute intervals between them. Michael eventually responded with,  _im fine, okay?_

Of course, that wasn't enough. Luke told Michael to come to his room, that Ashton and Calum were out and about, so they could talk about why he was so distant. Meanwhile, Ashton and Calum stood in the shadows of Luke's hotel room, watching the whole thing unfold. When Luke told them the news that Michael had agreed, they lay in wait with the materials in hand. Ashton felt like he was in a fucking action movie.

Though with his sex demon status, he may as well be.

Luke's hotel room had the perfect setup. The bed was right at the entrance along with a table and some chairs, with a bathroom and weird kitchen slash dining room area to the right of it. With one light in the bedroom, the bathroom and kitchen areas were completely shrouded in darkness, a perfect place for Ashton and Calum to hide. If Luke could get Michael to stand with his back to those areas, the ambush could go off without a hitch.

Did Ashton feel guilty? Not really. After all, he was pretty hungry after walking around all day.

There was a knock on Luke's door. Luke promptly opened it, and immediately wrapped Michael in a hug. "Goddammit Michael, we were so worried about you!"

Ashton could hear Michael sigh as he stepped in. closing and locking the door behind him. "I know, and I'm sorry," he said. It was like God knew what Ashton needed, as Michael had his back turned to them almost instantly. He stood there with his hands in his sweatshirt pockets, rocking back and forth on his feet as Luke reprimanded him for making the band worry about him.

"I'm sorry," Michael repeated. "I guess I just needed some time to think."

"About?" Luke questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Everything," Michael answered, sighing. "This whole thing with Ashton. I mean, when he yelled at me at breakfast, it's like my brain just shut off completely. All I could think about was him. I had such a hard time focusing at the show that I'm pretty sure I fucked up multiple parts in every song, and I couldn't stop beating myself up over it and I just..." He trailed off. Ashton couldn't help but wince at the hurt in Michael's voice.

"Right after the show I went out. Which, you guys know I never do. I got really drunk, just so I could try to think about something other than Ashton or just about nothing at all, but it just made it so much worse. I managed to get an Uber back here, thank god. It's just so weird, you know? How much the tables have turned. I got mad at Ashton for taking off in an Uber that one day, and last night I did the same thing."

Ashton looked over at Calum, and though most of his face was concealed by darkness, he could tell he had the same expression as him. Surprised, and a bit guilty.

"I spent most of today getting over the massive hangover I had," Michael continued, "but even now, I still can't get him out of my head. I don't know what to do, honestly. I can't keep avoiding him forever, but after all the dumb shit I said, would he even want me anymore?"

Luke bit his lip, his eyes very briefly landing on Ashton. "I'm sure he does," he said, trying to choose his words carefully. "Just, don't expect him to go easy on you."

"Trust me, Luke, I don't. All I could think about for the last twenty-four hours was Ashton fucking the shit out of me. Just, pinning me down, and doing whatever he wants and—"

Ashton crept out from the shadows and wrapped his fingers around the back of Michael's neck. It was as if he could feel Michael's shock, the way his hairs stood on end, the way Michael instantly melted at his touch. Luke was smirking. "Might have to wait a little bit for that."

Seizing both of Michael's wrists, Ashton signaled Calum to come out with the stuff. "A-Ash?" Michael's head turned 180 degrees, trying to see what was happening. He could feel his knees begin to buckle already. "Ash, what's going on?"

"This," Ashton growled, grabbing one of the chairs at the table, "is your punishment."

Calum appeared at Ashton's side as Michael fell to his knees. "Tie him," Ashton instructed.

"What?" Michael whimpered as Calum took both of his wrists from Ashton, immediately tying a tight knot to bind them. He coiled the rope over and over again until his hands couldn't an inch from each other. Ashton had his hand on Michael's neck to keep him down. It was going smoothly.

Calum lifted Michael up off the floor and guided him onto one of the chairs at he table, only to do the same with his ankles. He mimicked the same knot, looping the rope around the legs of the chairs, and within seconds, Michael was tied to the chair.

"Ashton, w-what are you doing?" His eyes landed on Luke, who was casually stripping himself of his shirt.

Ashton removed his fingers from his neck, taking the rag that Calum held out for him. He knelt down, eye level with Michael, and stuffed the rag in his mouth, tying it tightly at the back of his head. Michael cried out, his sounds muffled by the rag now gagging him. Teasingly, he placed a kiss over it.

Michael's eyes flew around the room as he struggled, thrashing about in the chair. "I'd stop doing that if I were you," Ashton said, walking over to the bed where Luke stood, devoid of clothes. "Unless you want to fall face-first into the floor." He winked at the bound boy, brushing his fingers against Luke's arm.

"On your knees, love," Ashton murmured in his ear. Luke followed his instructions instantly, the incubus's power flooding his veins. It knocked the breath out of him, a sensation he could never get tired of. He hastily undid Ashton's belt, yanking his trousers and underwear to the floor and taking his half-hard cock in his mouth. Ashton looked over to where Michael was watching, his eyes widened in jealousy and rage.

"Luke's really good at deepthroating," he said with his eyes locked on Michael. Calum sat right next to him in another chair, watching them intensely. Ashton turned back to Luke and threaded his fingers in the blond's curls. "Show him, won't you?"

Luke hummed around his dick, sending vibrations up his spine. He bobbed his head up and down Ashton's hardening cock, feeling it grow in his mouth. With each movement, he went further down, until his nose was brushing up against Ashton's pelvis. Ashton threw his head back as he felt Luke's wet mouth and throat tighten around him. With his hands still in his hair, he pushed Luke all the way down and held him there for a few seconds, causing the boy to gag. " _Shit_ , Luke, so fucking good," Ashton moaned before tugging Luke's hair away from it. Luke groaned as he came off his cock, feeling his throat loosen before replacing his mouth with laps of his tongue.

Ashton felt every one of Luke's heavy breaths on him as he licked eagerly at his cock. He looked back over at Michael, who was biting down hard on the rag in his mouth. "Luke's amazing at deepthroating, but Calum's better with his tongue. Right, Luke?"

Luke nodded, taking Ashton's cock back in his mouth. Michael's face was red with anger as he glanced over to Calum, who had begun palming himself through his pants. Ashton almost forgot, Michael had  _no_ idea about the events that happened the previous night, but that was his own fault. The jealousy, the rage, the  _punishment._ Michael had no one else to blame but himself.

"Luke," Ashton said, pulling the boy off his cock. Luke stood up from his knees, and though he still towered over Ashton, he was at his mercy. "Let's show Michael what he's been missing out on."

"Mmmph!" Michael cried, his shoulders flailing around, trying to get the knots loose. "Aahon, wha the _hell_?"

"Should've gotten the ball gag," Ashton muttered as he rid himself of his own shirt. Calum had his pants and boxers down to his ankles and his hard cock in his hand, stroking slowly. He watched as Luke shuffled onto the bed and reached for the lube in the bedside drawer. "You sure you don't wanna join us?" Ashton asked, offering a hand out to the bassist.

Calum shook his head. "Just wanna watch. Someone's gotta make sure Michael stays in place, too." Michael growled as he flailed one last time before slumping into the chair in defeat.

Ashton turned his attention back to Luke. "How do you want me?" the blond boy asked, handing him the lube.

"Hands and knees, ass up," Ashton answered. "Just like before." He looked back over to Calum and Michael. "Cal, would you be a dear and move Mikey's chair closer to the side of the bed? I want him to have a front row seat when I pound Luke's ass into the ground."

Nodding, Calum stood up and removed his pants from around his ankles. How he managed to push the chair with Michael in it with little difficulty, he didn't know. But now Michael had an even closer view from the side to watch _everything_. Ashton grinned as Luke got into position in front of him, his ass completely exposed to the air.

He ran his fingers along Luke's spine, causing the boy below him to shudder. With each touch, Luke felt his cock twitch and leak. He had his head on one of the pillows, his face towards the window to his right. Ashton squeezed the lube directly over his hole, something that he definitely was not expecting, but he sighed as soon as he felt the older man's fingers rub over it. It was agonizingly slow, the way Ashton teased over his hole, and he pushed his ass back to tell Ashton to hurry up.

"Someone's impatient," the incubus chuckled as he granted Luke's wish, shoving two fingers inside him. Luke gasped at the harsh entrance. "That's what you get."

Michael was groaning again, still drowned out by the cloth in his mouth, but both of his band members ignored it as they were too lost in each other. Ashton wasted no time in working up to three fingers, moving and twisting his fingers around inside Luke, who was letting out quiet whines of impatience. Once Ashton felt the loosening, he pulled his fingers out and spread lube on his now fully hard cock. He teased the tip of it against Luke's hole, causing him to whine even louder.

"Ash,  _please,_ " he begged. "Don't tease me like this."

There was a smack, and Luke hissed as he felt the immediate sting. There was another, and Ashton's cock remained teasing against his hole. "I'll do whatever I please with you, remember?"

Oh yes, Luke remembered. He nodded into the pillow, a string of apologies falling from his mouth as Ashton spanked him for the third time. "Good boy."

He pushed in slowly, his eyes alternating between looking at Michael, who was glaring back at him, and the boy beneath him, who moaned at the feeling of his ass being filled with his cock. "Fuck, Ash. Don't—" Ashton bottomed out, causing Luke to moan even louder. "—don't hold back."

The incubus definitely didn't hold back as he began to rock his hips into Luke at a steady pace. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room, along with the sound of Michael's suppressed shrieking. He wasn't struggling anymore, though, as the knots on his wrists and ankles and bulge in his pants were preventing him from moving much at all. He could only watch as Ashton fucked deeply into Luke, who was picking up the speed of his thrusts.

"Luke," he growled, "look at him."

Luke picked up his head and turned towards Michael. The two locked eyes, Luke's wrecked ones to Michael's tormented ones, and Ashton fucked even deeper into the poor blond, making him cry out in both pain and pleasure.

"Tell him," Ashton continued, snapping his hips up even deeper into Luke, brushing against his prostate. "Tell him how good it is."

"Mikey," Luke moaned. Before he could get anything coherent out, Ashton grabbed his cheeks, squeezed them hard, and hit his prostate head-on. " _Fuck!_ Mikey, he's—he feels, ah,  _so fucking good."_

Ashton rammed into his sweet spot ruthlessly, and Luke was practically screaming as Michael's groans turned into whimpers. Ashton could feel it, he could  _feel_ Michael's simultaneous fear and desire. All of his bandmates' scents swirled about the room, filling his senses with nothing but sex and power. Luke was crying at his mercy. Calum was pleasuring himself to the unimaginable sight in front of him. Michael was bound to a chair, forced to watch as he fucked his best friend. All of his bandmates were trapped beneath him. He was in  _complete control._

He chuckled to himself, grabbing Luke's hair again and pulling him up. "Michael, look hard," he said gruffly. Luke's hair was damp with sweat, and probably tears. "Is this what you wanted me to do? To fuck you like this?"

Luke looked and Michael again, fresh tears streaming down his face, his mouth agape with moans and profanities spilling from it. Michael seemed to sink further down into the chair, whimpering into the makeshift gag. "Aahon, plea unhie me."

Ashton burst out in maniacal laughter, pulling even harder on Luke's hair, fucking even harder into his bandmate. Luke was screaming at this point, choking on sobs and moans alike. His cock was flushed red, precome leaking out of it constantly. It bounced with each of Ashton's thrusts, desperate for release.

Holding Luke's curls with one hand, he raked his hand down Luke's back with the other, leaving a trail of red scratch marks. He lifted that same hand and slapped Luke's ass cheek so hard that the sound echoed in the room and left the skin pink and raw. Though Luke felt like his voice was exhausted, he couldn't help but cry out at every single one of Ashton's inflictions of pain. His cock was so painfully hard, aching, and for some reason, he couldn't come.

He felt Ashton's lips attach to the base of his neck, biting and sucking a bruise into it. He didn't stop at one, though, as he continued to suck love bites all over the base of his neck and even onto his shoulders. "Shit, Ash," Calum gasped from the side of the room. "You're completely wrecking him."

Ashton mouth lifted from Luke's skin and he turned back to Michael, whose fists were clenched and eyes visibly blown with frustration. He honed in on his senses, seeing if he could hear anything.

 _Ashton, please please please make me come. I'm so close, fuck._ Luke.

 _Jesus Christ, he's gonna ruin him._ Calum.

 _Ashton, please, untie me. I can't do this anymore._ Michael.

"Can't do what anymore, Michael?" Ashton asked, reaching his arm around to grab Luke's leaking cock. "Can't watch? Can't handle seeing me fuck Luke and not you?"

Michael's eyes widened as he started to thrash around in the chair again, his screams still stifled by the gag. Ashton jerked Luke off in time with each of his thrusts, his cock hot and throbbing in his fist. Everything was hot, so hot, that Ashton felt like he might be on fire.

"Calum," Ashton groaned, feeling Luke suddenly tighten around him. If there was one thing he learned from his sexcapades, it was that this meant Luke was close or that Luke was trying to get him to come. "Ungag him."

Calum stood up quickly and walked over to Michael's side. He pulled the gag down from Michael's mouth. The sides of his mouth were red with irritation and he was panting like he'd just run a marathon. Sweat covered his forehead, and his cheeks were stained with tears.

"Ashton!" Michael shrieked as soon as the gag was off. "Please, for the love of god, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I was a huge fucking brat, just  _please,_ help me!" He was practically sobbing, tears continuing to stream down his face.

Ashton couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He slowed his thrusts, but Luke didn't seem to mind.

 _Ash, I have an idea._ He heard Luke's voice in his head.  _I wanna suck him off._

Ashton smirked as he pulled out. Luke gasped at the sudden feeling of emptiness, but he wasted no time in scrambling off the bed and onto the floor in front of Michael. "Luke?" His voice was small, weak.

"Gonna take care of you," Luke said hoarsely as he began undoing Michael's pants.

"What?" Michael said incredulously. Luke tugged his pants down to his tied up ankles, allowing his erection to spring free. It was hard and leaking as expected. "Luke, what—Ashton, what's going on?"

Ashton settled behind Luke, pushing back into him as he sank his mouth down on Michael's cock. Luke moaned around it, the sensation causing Michael to throw his head back in unexpected pleasure. "He's going to take care of you." He began to move again, slower this time, allowing Luke to adjust to both of his holes being filled.

Luke was able to deepthroat even when he was on his knees being fucked by another person. Ashton had to give him a whole lot of credit. He himself wondered what it would be like to be in that position, what it was like to be fucked.

"Shit, you guys," Calum moaned from Michael's side, hand still furiously jerking himself off. "Luke's in the same position I was. Fucking  _hot._ "

Ashton chuckled as he pushed himself deeper. He wasn't as rough as he previously was, but he was deep, to the point where Luke could feel him from the inside out. He loosened his throat around Michael's cock, pushing himself further down on it. Michael was still crying, but more out of relief than anything else.

 _Ash, fuck,_ Ashton heard Luke say.  _Wanna come so fucking bad._

He held Luke's hips tightly as he began fucking into him steadily, still hitting him deep, still hitting his prostate. Luke's walls tightened around him, warm and wet, and he threw his head back at the feeling of his cock being completely enveloped by him. He reached his hand down to jerk Luke off again, his cock still slick with precome, thought it seemed to be even slicker than before. He could tell Luke was close, as was he.

"How's his mouth?" Ashton asked, his voice raspy as he neared his climax. Luke seemed to get even tighter around him. " _Fuck,_ Luke, so fucking tight."

Luke hollowed his cheeks and ran his tongue along Michael's cock as he bobbed his head up and down, wet sounds emanating from his mouth. He hummed happily, feeling Michael's precome all over his tongue. His eyes landed on Calum, who was watching the three of them with lustful eyes.

"Fuck, Ash, 'm gonna come soon," the bassist moaned. "Where...?"

Ashton beckoned Calum towards him, only to take his cock in his mouth. "Whoa, Ash!"

The citrus Calum offered filled his brain, and somehow, he was able to fuck Luke, jerk him off, and suck Calum off in such an unorthodox position. His mind clouded with nothing but his three bandmates, their scents, and the sounds of all their breathy moans as each of them got closer and closer.

Calum was the first one to come, filling Ashton's mouth with orangey pineapple mix. Ashton reveled in the feeling of Calum's cock pulsing in his mouth, hot streams of come landing on his tongue. He swallowed it all, of course, because he  _loved_ how Calum tasted.

Ashton felt a throbbing in his hand and heard an "mmph!" and then Luke was coming, white stripes of semen landing on the floor below them. He kept his mouth on Michael's cock the whole way through, continuing to move his head up and down, bringing the restrained guitarist closer to orgasm.

The incubus pulled out of Luke slowly. "Ashton," Michael said weakly. He looked up at him with blown eyes and tear-stained cheeks. "I-I'm sorry."

Ashton grinned, settling himself down on his knees right alongside Luke in between Michael's legs. "I know." He ran his left hand along Michael's thigh and jerked himself off with his right. "Just come in Luke's mouth, yeah? I wanna taste it, haven't tasted you yet."

"O-Oh, fuck," Michael moaned. "Ashton, thank you, oh god—"

His hips lifted off the seat and he was coming into Luke's mouth, choking out wrecked sobs and moans as he did so. His eyelids fluttered as he came back down, his cock still throbbing when Luke pulled off. Ashton pulled Luke in and connected their lips, feeling Michael's come all over both their tongues.

Ashton was taken aback at the taste.

Michael's scent was intense, a flowery, perfumey type smell, but the taste?

It was Calum and Luke combined. Both sugary sweet and citrus. He had no way to describe it other than absolute bliss. The sweetness was unlike anything Ashton had ever tasted, and he swirled his tongue vigorously around Luke's, sucking in every last drop of it. Luke was perfectly willing to give it to him, since to him it definitely didn't taste like that.

The taste was enough to send Ashton into overdrive. He stood up and ordered Calum onto his knees as he jerked himself off to his orgasm. He held Luke's mouth open and Calum's opened voluntarily, and just as before, Ashton came into both of their mouths, his come landing on their tongues and lips and even the side of their faces. He groaned as he released, feeling replenished and satisfied.

His mouth was a mix of everyone. All of their tastes lingered on his tongue, dancing around on his taste buds, sending him into lustful heaven. He collapsed backwards, his head hitting the mattress behind him. "Calum," he said breathlessly, "untie him."

The bassist did as he was told and untied the knots around Michael's wrists and ankles. The rope left burn marks from how tightly they were tied, but Michael didn't care. As soon as he was free, he collapsed onto Ashton, murmuring apologies and thank you's and begging for forgiveness. The incubus laced his fingers in his hair gently. "You're forgiven."

He released Michael's hair, and with as much strength as he could muster, he pulled himself up onto Luke's bed. "Ash?" Luke said, standing up. "You okay?"

Ashton nodded. Calum had followed him onto the bed and laid down on one of the pillows. He rested his head against Calum's shoulder.

"Ashton?" He heard a voice, but he couldn't tell who it was.

His eyes slipped shut. "Hey, Ash?"

He fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this sucks it was so rushed im sorry but its 2 am and i am t i r e d


End file.
